loki's way
by baron sanmdi
Summary: Loki is a smart one, way too smart to try and stop his brother's big day and stay in a place where he is seen as a lesser being because of his magic.
1. I-prologue

For a long time he let thor and his _friends_ laught at him. Never did he stop smiling or smirking for their stupidity.

Being a sorcerer was seen as a womanly way in asgard but he didn't care, why would he? He had more power at his finger type than anyone on his _home_ save a few select like his father or his brother.

From a young age he understood his difference, he was no aesir. Too lean, too small to be an asgardian. It took him time to understand what he was but one couldn't dwell in the art of sorcery without a sharp mind.

His first reaction was to lash out, he yelled and cried, his whole life based on lie. He tried to reason, to think on why his _family_ lied to him but he couldn't reach an answer. It explained so much, why he was different and why he could never please his father.

As he thought of his life, his only constant was the love of his mother who helped him learn the art he so much love, who loved him no matter what _his_ people said of him. He couldn't push her out of his life even if there was no blood bond between them.

Thor coronation approached and he found he didn't care anymore, what good ruling would bring him. Sure he could make sure his brother wouldn't be made king, he could bring some frost giant in asgard to make him look like the spoiled kid he is but what would it bring him? A hurtful lie, one that would hurt his mother. He did not care if his lie hurt but not his mother, never her.

As such, he just stopped trying to belong with his brother or his _people. He stopped_ searching the attention of his _father_. He just kept on working on his spell, his art.

As strong as he was, magic is an ever evolving art where nothing was set, everything changed. With the help of his mother, he invented spell never imagined before, he summoned beast from legend and created being of magic.

Sadly, his introvert way was seen as insanity and his father forced him to "help" his brother on his adventure until he was made king. The warriors three were not pleased by his presence but seeing that he was not trying to speak or interact with them, they let him be.

Every time they spoke of his spell, of his art, they just mentioned them as trickery not worth mentioning even if said trickery saved their lives.

Their comment kept on but he ignored them. They were warriors, they would never understand what sorcery could really do and he would never show them.

As soon as he could, he would leave this realm, leaving behind his title of prince and this barbarian. Midgard would be a good start. Last time he went there, they mastered thunder and made carriage that didn't use horse. Their short lifespan made them advance faster and it would be nice to see where they would go, would they destroy themselves or reach the other realm?

He did not know but they were interesting and for him; it was all that matered.


	2. II-farewell

Some time he wondered, what would his life look like if he took the sword instead of his sorcery. Would it be different? Would he be accepted? Every time, he reached the same conclusion: no.

Even so, why would he be the one that needed to change? His power could help in way brute force could not, his smart could resolve problem before they degenerated. His look made him desirable to many race even if his brother tended to be the one they went for, he was the crown prince after all.

Loki was standing on the Bifröst, looking at the universe. He dreamed of exploring all those worlds, see their wonder and life form. As he looked back at the end of the rainbow bridge, he saw the eternal guardian of Äsgard. He was standing, silently, staring with his all-seeing eyes at the universe, searching for any danger for the realm.

When he was young he saw him as an everlasting wall, protecting the kingdom from all danger and loyal to the crown no matter what. As time passed, he finally saw him for what he was, a man. He could remember every time he went against Odin's orders, allowing his brother and _friends_ to go on their adventures. He looked back at the castle and sighed.

His brother wanted to invite all of Äsgard ally to his coronation and when he tried to made them see reason and made this event more "discreet" his father sent him out, hence his presence on the Bifröst.

As usual his mother stood behind his father looking at him apologetically. He could not fault her. Women, save a few and the Valkyries, were not seen as men's equal in Äsgard. He walked back to the palace and looked around him. People were happy, they would soon have their golden prince as a king and their Kingdome would soon prosper even more.

He went to the training yard and sat on the stand. He took off his helmet and ran a hand in his hair. He thought about his plan and could not find any other way to leave without being branded as a traitor to the realm and hunted down. Luckily, the council had accepted without problem and he would be able to leave before the coronation. How his father never heard of it he couldn't understand, he was the Allfather, the god of knowledge. Hugin and Munin should have reported his dealing with the council but somehow he heard nothing from him.

As he was thinking, Thor and his friends came in and began to trade blow. Lady Sif was on the side tending to her sword and shield. He cloaked himself and left. As he did, he missed Sif looking in his direction.

For as long as she has known him, she never managed to understand him. While they went on their adventure, he would some time make sarcastic joke or amuse them with a show of magic but he never spoke about himself. He went with them but that was the end of it. He never stayed with them to feast when they returned and rarely talked about his adventure with them.

As much as she wished to talk with him, he just smiled at her and dismissed himself. She wondered where he gained the surname Silvertong or lie-smith as he almost never spoke to anyone. Sometime she imagined him talking, smiling and laughing with her and her friends. She could picture it and it felt right to her but no matter what she imagined he just kept his distance.

As she kept sharpening her sword, Thor was also thinking of his brother. As century passed, he finally saw that his brother was distancing himself from his family. At first he did not pay attention but he could not ignore how less he saw his brother outside of their adventure. Even his father asked him about Loki for he did not speak with him for weeks and wished to know how he was doing from Thor's point of view.

Thor was worrying, a silent Loki was a Loki with a plan. He did not know what it was but it couldn't be good.

Back in his chamber Loki was reading the letter sent by the council. They had moved up his departing date to the moment he read the letter. They couldn't wait to get rid of him it seemed.

He put the letter down and had a content smile. He took out the letter for his mother and put it on his desk. Taking his few possessions and put them on a storage dimension he created a few centuries ago.

He put down his armour on his bed next to the letter to his mother and went out of the castle dressed as a common man. Reaching the Bifröst, he saw no one but Heimdall waiting for him.

"Prince loki, the council told me to wait for you."

Loki nodded and began to walk to the end of the bridge.

"Do not call me prince anymore, I'm but a common man now. Set the bridge to Midgard and I'll be gone."

Heimdall raised an eyebrow but kept walking silently next to the former prince. As they finally reached the end of the Bifröst, Heimdall set down his sword and nodded to Loki who simply smiled at him before the rainbow made him disappear to Midgard.

"Farewell Prince Loki, may fortune smile at you."


	3. III-a new home

**Thanks for the reviews, i'll try to update more but i'm writing a novel on the side so .. yeah, you get what i mean ^^'.**

The landing did go as espected. As her looked around him he could not help but feel hopefull for the futur. He would be free from a life he had tolerated for so long, free from his duty and most importantly, free from the lie of his "father" _._

He did not know where he was but the vast sand dune told him he was in desert far from civilisation . He tried to fluctuate his magic and much to his pleasure it answered and carressed the tip of his fingers.

Looking around he casted a spell and a house rose from the ground. A simple house made of sand and wood. He waved his hand in the direction of his house and casted a few spell made to make the house resistant to storm or other danger. He added a feww more to have water at his disposal and finally went in.

It was a lot more sober than the castle back on Asgärd but he felt more at ease here.

While he went and furnished his house, a few desert dweler saw the house. They did not know what to think of this. They spent their lives in the desert but seeing such a beautifull house appear out of nowhere in the caravane path, they were surprised.

The young one wanted to go and see if it was a trick of the desert but the elders knew it would be seen as an insult if it was a spirit of the desert.

After a few hours of discussion they decided to send one of the elder to make sure of this strange vision.

_-_Elder POV_-_

 _The Gods must be playing with my mind._

 _In all the years I spent on the desert, nothing like that ever happened._

 _The young people wanted to see but it would be too dangerous, itt could be, gods forbide, a Jin._

While he was approaching the house, he began to hear strange incantation coming from the house.

A slow tune, soft to the hear, was coming from the entrance.

The house gave an impression of mystery

As he reached the door, he silently prayed and knocked at the door.

_-_Normal POV_-_

He looked around him and felt sastified, the house was furnished with confortable sofa and a library he planned to fill as time goes by. The bathroom worked and the enchantment on the door and windows kept the sand from coming in the house.

He nodded and chanted a spell to keep his house hidden from Heimdall.

Ending the song, he was about to go to the scry room but was stoped by a soft knock at the door.

Unsure of what to expect, he changed his attire to look like what the midgardian called a Thoth's guardian, keeping the elmet off but the sword still on his waist.

While outdated, it was the only outfit that came to his mind for a desert attire.

Making sure the sword would easily be used, he opened the door.

_-_Elder POV_-_

He did not know what to do, he never thought such a being would appear in front of him.

Thoth's warrio,a keeper of knowledge , an equilibrium keeper.

The godly envoy stood in front of him, waiting for him to do something.

Without delay, he bowed and waited fo the godly being to speak.

As second passed he began to think he did something wrong and the warrior was about to punish him but after a few minutes, the go's envoy finally spoke.

"Stand and tell me the reason of your presence."

The sentence was simple and direct. Immediatly the elder stood up and looked at the emotionless face of the warrior.

" O god's warrior, my people sent me to see what this house was an illusion or the home of a desert's spirit. Please forgive our ignorance."

The warrior stared at his face and seemed to judge him.

"Do not fear mortal. Your people will not be punished but you'll need to do something for me."

With a wave of his hand a ringappeared out of nothing and landed on the hand of the elder.

"This ring will allow you to send other books to me just by touching them. Each time fifty book are sent to me i'll give a minor blessing to your people, if one of those book please the gods, i'll grant a real blessing."

He blincked and looked at the ring in his hand, it seemed to speak to him, to sing a soft song.

"As you had the courrage to try to protect your people and maybe face an evil spirit, I grant you this spirit."

Again, he waved his hand but this time a small desert's snake appeared around his neck before transforming into a necklace.

"This snake will protect your as long as you weart it. Should someone try to steal it, he will kill him. If you die he will disappear."

The elder nodded while touching the necklass that hissed softly to his touch.

"Leave mortal, you'll never see this house again but do not fear, the gods honor their promise".

As he said so, he began to chant and the house began to disappear, he looked at me and disappeared.

He never thought the day would come he would meet and envoy from the gods but the ring and necklass were still here. He went back to his people and told them what happened. Most did not trust his word but when one of them tried to take his necklass, it transformed in a snake and bit the fool who died the moment he was bitten.

After this , none tried to touch it and they accepted the word of the elder. They made a point to find book for the god's warrior. After all, a servant of god blessing would still be welcomed.

_-_Normal POV_-_

The man he met was strange, he somehow mistook him for one of his gods envoy. Loki did not know what to do at first, surprised by the reaction of the old midgardian. Still, he used this situation to his advantage and made a deal with the mortal.

He would colled book for him and loki would "bless" him if the quality of the books pleased him.

He changed his clothes nack to his leather one and sat on his bed.

He waved his hands a few time and a mirror appeared in front of. Using it he looked around midgard. It was surprising how humanity evolved but still kept it stupidity.

From what he saw, they managed to build cart without horse and boat of metal tha flew. Their houses went from the house made from mud to giant tower of glass and metal. Poor were everywhere while rich could be found on certain places. He sighed and vanished the mirror.

Closing his eyes he sighed and smiled, unaware of the man in iron armor coming in the direction of his house.


	4. IV-unexpected encounter

He never felt so free in his life.

No Odin to tell him how disappointed he was, no Thor to mock his sorcery, no asgardian to look at him in disgust, no one to disturb him.

It took some time but thank to the man he met, his librabry finally began to grow.

Thanks to a book on egyptian mythology he understood what happened when he met the man.

To think he did not remember such a thing, he decided to read all his books again to make sure to avoid this kind of mistake again.

He spent 1 midgardian year here and he finally began to miss human contact.

At first the silence was just fine but now, it felt heavy on his mind.

As he was about to leave for a midgardian city, a flash of green caught his eyes.

He waved his hand in the direction of the flash and was surprised to feel a light pull of magic.

He appeared near the place where he saw the falsh and was surprised to see a small child on the sand.

He walked to the child and chantlessly put a healing cover on the child. He was small, a kid in midgardian eyes. If he had to give him an age, the kid would be around three or four year old.

He took him in his arms and teleported back to his house, all idea of visiting a midgardian city forgotten.

The child had messy black hair and green eyes. If someone else in asgard saw this kid, they would have tought he was loki's bastrard child.

Though the physical wound on the child concerned him. From the mark he could see despite the baggy clothes, someone had maltreated him. He waved his hand a few time making the old clothes and scars disappear. Satisfied he created a pajama and put it magically on the small , making sure the kid was sound asleep, levitated him to the bedroom.

He left the room and went to the scrying room. Focusing on the land around him he saw a man encased in an armor of iron flying to a nearby town but nothing else. Seeing that nothing was coming after the child he chanted a few word and the scrying went to a small house were a couple and a child were eating. It then focused on small espace under the staires. He frowned at that and focused again. Inside it a saw what looked like a small makeshift bed but nothing that indicated that it was a kid's room.

He stopped the spell and went back to the bedroom to see if the kid was still asleep. He forgot to put a warning charm on the kid before leaving.

When he finally entered the room he saw that the kid was still sleeping. Whatever happened, it took a lot out of the kid. Putting a warning spell on the kid, he went back to the scrying room and looked around the world again.

After a few hours he finally stopped. He took out a parchment and noted a few things he would need to keep up with the midgardian news. He would just need to invokes those items here and the energy source would be easy to make using a few spellmade artefact.

He was about to begin the invocation spell when the alarm spell magic rang on his mind.


	5. V-departure

While he knew everything was possible with magic, he did not expect this.

AS he entered the bedroom to check on the child, he saw that he had disappeared and the bed was empty.

He tried to locate the child using his magical signature but surprisingly nothing answered his call.

Loki raised an eyebrow and shrugged, he did not know this kid and did not feel like searching for someone he did not know or care for.

He went back to his rest room and summoned the artifact he saw while observing the Midgardian.

Surprisingly, adapting them to use magic as a power source or even using them was a challenge. He finally gave up and decided to go to a city in order to learn how to make them work and more importantly how to use them.

The book he had were useful, the nomad he met made sure of that, but they tended to send him historical artifact or old book. Still… He somehow wished they would send him more recent work.

This, though, gave him the perfect reason to go in one of the Midgardian city.

It also made him think, why keep his home in one place when he could make it levitate and travel around without having to leave it behind? Sure, it would take a considerable amount of his energy to build the required power source to levitate but nothing he could not do in a few days.

With that in mind, he began working on it. The simpler way was to make a mana rock and fuse it with the ground under his house. The rock would take a few week to charge as to make sure he wouldn't need to do it before a few years and it would keep it from being destroyed/stolen by any one lucky or skilled enough to enter his home.

He took his time making it, making sure to not give off too much power to avoid the all-seeing guardian of Äsgard. Sure, his house itself was a blind spot in the man's eyes but he supposed that since no one came knocking at his door; it meant he did not find it dangerous to the realms.

He worked diligently and when he finally finished he gave a sigh of relief. Somehow, he knew something would happen soon, what? He did not know, but he knew he would need his strength to face it. The human would not pose a problem but their "super human" could not be taken lightly, some would even give Thor a run for his money.

As he began the ritual to fuse the rock with his house, he felt a strange sensation he looked by the window, He felt as if someone was observing him.

XoX Hidden PoV XoX

The source she had told her it would be here but the satellite did not show anything. It took her a lot of time to trace this "god's envoy" and even after all this time, she did not found anything conclusive.

Ever since the new "clan" as they called themselves appeared, supernatural event happened around them.

They made a fortune trading in books and petrol. Whenever they bought a few book, something would happen, most of the things happening wouldn't be dangerous save for the people trying to learn how they managed to have those events happen.

She had a contact that managed to hear one of them talk about their chief encounter with a godly being that would grant them blessing should they send him books of value. In itself, this information was as important as it was useless.

It helped her learn two things, first everything happening around the clan was thank to an entity powerful enough to bend reality to his will and two, this being live in the desert or at least, lived in the desert.

She had tried everything to learn more, from seduction to espionage but nothing more came out of her investigation.

She wanted to try and kidnap one of the "clan" but she heard that some mercenary already tried that and they all ended the same, dead by poisoning.

So she searched on the satellite archive and after a few month found what she wanted, on the picture, almost invisible, a man was standing alone in the desert and a few picture later disappeared.

Now a simple question came to her mind, how did he do it? She would discover it and find him, no matter what.


	6. VI-changes

As much as Maria wanted, there was no denying, this 'visitor' was good at hiding. No matter where she searched for info or where she went, she could not find anything worth the travel.

Furry was on her back and asking more and more question for which she had no answer or mere speculations.

Some time she would peek energy signature here and there but nothing came up on screen. Even with all the resources of Shield, she could not find him or her. At some point, she had asked for Widow's help but she was already on an assignment.

Today though, luck was on her side, while screening some UFO website in desperate search for a clue, she found a picture of a house that appeared in arcadia in the Maine. Making a quick report to furry, she took all her material and went to see if it was still here and with hope the 'visitor' would be present.

XoX Loki POV XoX

The Midgardian are interesting, that is the conclusion he reached. While they lived less than Äsgardian and were less "gifted", they had a wild imagination and the drive to achieve their goal… Most of them anyway.

He still had nightmare of his time travelling above the ocean. He had to use much of his strength to keep his house from straying from the path he chooses, the weather had been horrible and time went slowly, in his mind anyway. When he finally reached his destination, he promised himself to use a teleportation spell the next time he wanted to travel such distance, even if it mean risking to fusion with a tree. Anything would be better than what he lived through.

Anyway, much of the time he spent in the Midgardian's towns were spent learning about their world and them. He had 'liberated' a few goods and created paper "money" to buy a Midgardian identity. Apparently, if you went to a "town office" and told them you lost your paper, for a fee, they would make you a new one.

He thought he was about to be busted when the man helping him asked why there was no trace of him in the database but before he could answer, the man laughed and told him it happened from time to time and he just had to give them a few paper to make it right. Sighing in relief, he created the documents the man asked while pretending to search for them in his vest.

Ever since he first visited a town, he changed his attire and felt much at ease in them. A green jacket with a golden shirt and a black jean slim. He always had sunglasses on his head and a bag on one shoulder. If one was to look at him, they would see a young man as normal as any other even if he had an air of nobles and a bad guy vibe.

After an hour of administrative work he left the building and went back to his house to erase the few "problems" they could find in his paper if they searched for it. Since he had no idea where most of the town and school he used for his documentation where, the magic needed would drain him for a week at least.

Clothing the door behind him and making sure the protection ward were up and functioning, he went to his bedroom and sat on the bed, preparing himself for the soreness he would feel after casting the spell. Without surprise it took a lot of him and he fell on the bed while groaning, his strength almost all gone.

With a satisfied smile and closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	7. VII-meeting fate

Fury was a patient man, hell, he could talk with stark without killing him or maiming him, still, this particular investigation proved to be annoying.

At first, he gave the mission to Maria thinking it would be easily solved. In his mind those strange event were the deed of a magician and since Strange, they had the tools to detect them. He admitted that they could not fight sorcerer with the power of strange, they had too much versatility and few weaknesses to exploit.

Even with this, they could at least try to 'talk' to this 'visitor' and if he proved hostile, call strange to deal with him. It felt bad to admit the failing of SHIELD against magical entity but they somehow had a solution for that. In the next few years, they would be able to build an anti-magical net and magical suppressor gantlet with the help of Wong, Strange assistant.

Now though, they still had to depend on Strange and Brother Voodoo if he wanted to.

This situation did not please him and forced him to accelerate a certain project he had to answer this kind of danger, as if doom was not dangerous enough…

XoX Loki POV XoX

Ever since he woke up, he felt a few magical probe study him.

He knew fully well he was not the most powerful magical user in the universe. If he had to guess, he would be in the top ten, only a few select ones were above him. Surprisingly, most of them came from Midgard, this is why few realms wished to fight earth.

He knew for sure that one of them was near him but could not know which one. Even if they were stronger, he knew he would be able to flee if he had to. He was not the god of mischief for nothing, if he could evade the all-seeing Heimdall few with particular talent could see him, catching him was another story.

As he stood up he felt sore, next time he would prepare a few potion in advance to help recuperate. He was no expert in healing magic but potion was another domain he loved to practice. The power of plants was not to be underestimated.

As he walked around his house, he waved his hand a few time to dispel the probes and clean the dust that settled while he rested. He did not know who observed him but only one of them came from a being more powerful than he was.

He went to his workshop and began working on a 'teelee' as the Midgardian called it. A wonderful tool that allowed to be informed of the state of the world without moving from the house or traveling. He felt a cold feeling run his spine and tried to forget his trip to the "usa" as they called this land.

He finished modifying it to his need and tested it, it was still archaic as it used wave to work but with a little tweak and his magic, he resolved the problem. Finding the book on how it worked was harder than he expected but nothing worth it was easy.

The sun was getting down and he felt that it would be better to wait for the next day to work on his project. Since he came on Midgard, he took their lifestyle and slept a night even if he did not really need to rest as much as they did.

He was about to go sleeping when he heard a knock at the door.

XoX Maria PoV XoX

She observed the house for three days but nothing happened, her tools showed a burst of magic but after that nothing. She wanted to wait more but her instinct told her to go now or it would be too late. As she was about to go, she stopped and hid herself again, a woman was standing in from of the door, clad in a green dress that accentuated her form and long black hair.

She knew who she was, shield had information on all the powerful magical being on earth or originated from it thank to Dr strange.

One of the strongest sorceress to have existed and one of the less dangerous to deal with, according to strange anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm using a mix of cbr and toptenz magical user list for the power level ^^. For those interested, I will not use it all the time, after all magic is chaotic, it is ever changing, evolving.


	8. VIII-hello?

Having someone knocking at the door was unexpected.

Did his spell fail? He checked and mentally slapped himself. When he landed, a part of the land he enchanted detached itself from his home and shattered the spell. How he did not feel it? He could only fault his inattention in the matter.

As he was debating on how to rectify the problem, the person outside knocked again.

He sighed and sent a small wave of magic to make sure no one else was here. He had a second response from the spell. A few meters in the wood, someone was observing his home.

Since he could not sense mana from him/her, he guessed it was a lone Midgardian curious about his house.

He went to his door and opened, fully prepared to fight if it come to it. He knew from his "wave" that the person outside was magically stronger than him, he just hopped it would be a peaceful encounter. He had the millennia of experience but one spell from this person touching him would be disastrous.

Opening the door, he could only be surprised by who met him. A breath taking beautiful woman dressed in a green revealing gown leaving a wide cleavage that showed her pale skin, it made her beauty otherworldly. She had an hourglass body, curved had to make it irresistible to any man posing his eyes on her. Her hips and bust, perfect in his mind to give birth, appealed to his Asgardian sense. Her dark hair were like a stars deprived night sky, her lips, as dark as her hair, were lifted in a small smirk as her green eyes stared at him, unblinkingly. While she had skulls as a belt and jewelry, her ethereal beauty took all the attention leaving no time for the details.

Had he be a simple man he would have fallen to his knee and declared his undying love to her, but he was Loki, and he did not bend the knee. The woman was observing him, as if deciding something.

"From now on, you are mine!"

Her imperious voice had she declared it made him want to spit his drink… If he had a drink. He really did not expect it.

XxX Someone PoV XxX

It had been a few weeks since she felt the ripple of energy on earth. At first she did not want to investigate it, she felt no need for it. Days passed and her curiosity finally got the better of her.

She waved an observation spell and sent it to this mysterious magic user, expecting it to come back a few weeks later. To her delight and surprise, her probe came back much earlier than expected. Whoever sent it back should be a powerful sorcerer as it took a lot of mastery to notice this kind of spell and a lot more to counter it.

She looked at her harem and mental sighed. While carnal pleasure was fun, she had wished for a more "stable" source of pleasure, she wanted an equal, or at least someone that could give her a sweat. Her immortality was a blessing and a curse. For two millennia, she had lived without consort and she found it depressing. She dared not to look outside of earth as entity like the stranger or the judge could detect her and she did not want them to take interest in her.

She had a tried to start something with Dr Doom, or god emperor as he called himself in her original universe seeing that he was somewhat immortal but he wanted to be her better not her equal so she left. As simple as that.

She did know there were a few powerful sorcerer on earth but most of them were mortal and she did not want to mourn, not again.

Putting on her dress, she materialized in front of a house. While it looked normal, she could feel the power coming from it. Whoever lived here had a lot of knowledge in the enchantment art. She knocked at the door expecting the person inside to open immediately. Instead, she felt a wave of magic touch here and spreading in the immediate area.

She smiled at the stranger first action and knocked again. She settled on a small smirk as the door finally opened.

She expected a lot of thing, but a young man dressed casually was not one of them. He looked almost impassible in front of her. She tried to send a few charm spell at him discreetly but they bounced away.

Then, she finally recognized him. His black hair, green eyes and regal appearance. He was Loki. When she was young, merlin spoke of him: the lie smith, the prince of deceit, the shapeshifter, the prince of chaos, the silver tongue but more importantly: his master and friend.

He was the one that taught merlin the way of magic and made it possible for her to learn her art. Loki was a legend in the realm of magic, while not the strongest; he had a complete mastery of his spell and could not be easily bested. A lot of magic user saw him as the patron of magic. Odin had the knowledge but he was more of a warrior than a sorcerer.

She knew her power was greater but he was more adept of spell and a battle between them would be long and fastidious. If he wanted to fight that is, the story merlin sometime told made him to be a cautious man that would avoid what he deemed useless.

She studied him and finally decided.

"From now on, you are mine!"

XoX Maria PoV XoX

Of all thing that could happen when two strong magic user met, she never expected this. Reaching silently her phone she called the only one that could, maybe, come and diffuse the situation befor it escalated.

"Strange, it's maria. I need you here ASAP."

"I know you are in vacation but I have an unknown and your 'acquaintance' about to fight."

"No, I'm not sure they will fight but I need you here now."

"Thank you."

She put down her phone and frowned, hopping it would not go down to a fight.


	9. IX-sorcerer

Strange was frustrated, a few weeks ago, he sensed a surge of power but could not pin point it. He tried a lot of spell, even asking Wong for more "delicates" ones but he could not see anything. He had a few guess on the origin of this power but nothing sure.

As days passed, he felt more tremor in the flow of magic but every time he tried to reach it, it would disappear. He even asked voodoo to help him but he just looked at him as if he was an idiot and told him that some people just wished to be left alone.

Considering what he said, he stopped studying this 'stranger' only for one day feel it appear out of thin air. He could feel a familiar power reach the 'stranger'. Still, he did nothing. As voodoo said, magic user tended to be reclusive and the few time they came out of their lair, as he liked to call it, it would be to meet a fellow sorcerer or mingle with the common people.

Honestly, he felt like the only magic user known to the public were the weak one. How many times did a 'magic' user appear as a villain only to be bested by a local hero? If they were worth their salt, they would have escaped or win their fight. Few heroes could fight and stand a chance against sorcerer, and even then, they would need a lot of luck to come out as the winner.

As far as he was concerned only two or three individuals, if he could call them that, are able to overpower him. He was not called sorcerer supreme for nothing. He knew magic capacity was not everything and few with magical potential weaker than him could evenly fight him due to their mastery of the art or unpredictability.

When Maria called him to ask for his help, he was surprised. He had no idea S.H.I.E.L.D was also interested in this anomaly. He was even more surprised when she told him that "she" was implicated in this. "She" would usually stay in her own dimension, sulking with her harem or visiting Miss Harkness to speak about the finer point of mystical event. She even contacted him from time to time, teasing him and flirting just to see him flustered.

He had to admit her beauty often made him awkward and Christine did not like her visiting him. This aside, she was an interesting woman that loved to talk about magic and he learned a few things from her.

What he did not understand was the reason that pushed her to go and greet this stranger. He could guess she was interested in him but for what reason?

When he "jumped" as Christine often described his portal traveling method, he understood. Under him, "She" was standing next to Loki, THE Loki, patron of magic and immortal being. He recognized him almost immediately, the regal appearance, the vast pool of mana and the flicker of mischief in the eyes, even if at the moment, said being was trying to keep a cool front.

He lowered himself to their level and studied them quickly, "She" had a smirk on her face and was staring at him while Loki was looking at her blankly.

He was about to speak when Loki interrupted him.

"Greeting sorcerer supreme, a pleasure to meet you. I am Loki Od…Laufeyson, self-exiled prince of Äsgard and Seidr accomplished, may I inquire the reason of your visit?"

Pleased by the polite and peaceful tone of Loki, Strange nodded.

"Greeting Loki Laufeyson, a pleasure to meet you too. I am Stephen Strange, also known as Doctor strange or sorcerer supreme. I am present to make sure no fight happen you and this woman. A friend saw both of you and thought you were about to clash."

Said woman harrumphed and stared at Strange. Stephen raised his hand in defense and looked at Loki for an explanation. The god of lie and deceit looked at the two of them with a small smile.

"Your friend here appeared at my door a few hours before your appearance to, apparently, put a claim on me. If I had to guess, the loss of hiding spell on my house compelled her to come to me. As we are talking about it, you may or may not receive some visit in a few weeks."

Turning back to his house, He could feel him smirking at them.

"While meeting both of you was a nice experience and unexpected, I shall bid you farewell."

Not a second passed as he disappeared completely with his house. Strange tried to sense him only to fail in his endeavor. He knew the god of mischief was a master at illusion but this degree of mastery was impressive. As expected of a being with so much experience.

The doctor was about to leave when "she" grabbed his arm roughly.

"Stephen, sweet, sweet Stephen. Do you know what you did?"

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow at her tone but still answered negatively.

"You allowed my future husband to leave and because of your interference, he did not understand he was mine. I know you will help me finding him won't you?"

He wanted to say no, he really wanted but she was staring dagger at him and he knew better than say no to her. It was not like she asked him to fight Dormamu or the judge. Still, he wondered if the humiliation he risked in tracking the god of mischief was worth her pardon. It was well known in myth and legend that Loki could humiliate people he did not like until their pride was shattered.

He slowly nodded, not wanting her to trash at him, women should be left happy, it was better for the men health.

"Good. Now, I am going to go back in my palace to track him. You had better contact me when you find him. Not "if" but "when", understood?"

He nodded again and she smiled satisfied at him. With a violent slash of her hand, a portal appeared and she stepped inside. He looked at where the portal disappeared before looking at where Maria was.

She was staring in disbelief at him. He levitated to her and smiled kindly.

"See? No fight."

She nodded dumbly before frowning at him.

"Did you say he was Loki? As in Norse god Loki?"

He smiled at her.

"Fury is not going to like it."

His smile transformed in a small frown.

"I'm not worried about Fury, Maria, I'm worried about what he said. I think we may have a few visitor soon and they will not be here to visit."

She looked at her note than back at him.

"Why would you say so?"

"He said he was self-exiled, he may have fled Äsgard and he used Laufeyson instead of Odinson. If I am right, he came here to found a new… "home"."

She noted it quickly before asking a question.

"Do you think we could speak with him? If he chooses earth as a home we could use his help in dealing with magical problem."

Strange looked at the horizon for a few moment before looking at her.

"I guess we could, we just have to find him."


	10. X-musing

Most would say Äsgard was a good realm to live in. While the Asgardians were a bit behind on social norms they still were fair and just. They had warriors whose loyalty were admired trough all realms and their king was said to be without equal.

They had few enemy, such as Muspelheim: the world of fire and Jotunheim: land of the giant. Still, even them dared not to fight Äsgard on an open war.

While everything seemed perfect, Heimdall knew it was not as perfect as it seemed. Vanaheim, home of the Vanir, and Alfheim, home of the light elves, had a growing distaste for Äsgard.

Until a few months ago, all seemed well. Relations, while simples, were doing fine and everyone seemed content but then _he_ left.

He observed " _him"_ for a while. As time flew by, " _he"_ became more and more reclusive, spending more and more time honing his skill as a Seidr. He knew he was preparing something but since he could not see anything endangering Äsgard, he could not say anything.

For millennia, he served as an ambassador to the other realm. The Allfather deemed him capable to do so and did not want to deal with this anymore. To most, it would be seen as an honor but even he knew he was just pushing a burden on the younger prince while he let his eldest adventuring and partying without restraint.

Even so, the silvertongue did as he was told. Relation with others realms went increasingly well as " _he"_ took his function seriously.

Sometime, Heimdall wished " _he"_ was the eldest. " _He_ " was a peaceful man, always defusing situation with his words alone. Contrary to him, Thor would often use his fist to resolve his problem. How many time had " _he_ " to help Äsgard come out of problem to be only rewarded with spite?

When Äsgard had to build a wall to protect the royal city, Odin made a bet with a Giant to build it in less than a century. Would the giant lose, he would leave without anything. Should he win, he would win Frigga. Sure of his victory, the king of gods accepted. A week before the end of the bet, He finally understood his mistake. Unsure of what to do, he told to his youngest to repair "his" error.

While he could have failed just to show his father how stupid he had been to make this bet, he dearly loved his mother. Using the druidic power he was so adept at, he created a mare to seduce the horse of the giant. It worked and from his creation and the horse named Svadilfari came Sleipnir, an eight-legged horse so fast and strong that the Allfather claimed it as his mount.

It could have ended here but some warriors turned the story in ridicule claiming the youngest prince transformed in the mare and coupled with the horse. Sadly, those who did not know of what happened took it at face value and so the story was born.

Nothing was said or done to prove they were wrong and Loki just smiled with closed eyes when someone talked about it with him.

The eternal guardian Knew Äsgard depended heavily on " _him"_ his mastery of the arcane dissuaded quite a lot of sorcerer from attacking and he was respected as an intelligent man and negotiator across the realm. While Thor was loved by the Äsgardians as a model, the other realms saw him as a well-meaning simple man.

They did not know he disappeared until well after the coronation feast. Few noticed his absence and fewer asked why. Most were happy he was not here, fearing he would do something to stop it.

The warrior three and lady Sif did not really care. While they were curious about him, he wasn't really a friend, more of a comrade they could count on to help them if needed. Thor was too immersed in the moment to care.

The only person to be really affected by his absence was Frigga. She had searched for him but found nothing or if she did, she said nothing.

Heimdall sighed. After the ceremony, everything went from fine to bad. Without Loki to recuperate Thor blunder, the ambassador of others realms broke agreements with Äsgard and some even left their embassy. Frost giant managed to sneak in the palace and almost managed to steal back the casket of ancient winter.

The Destroyer stopped them and everything seemed to be okay but Thor decided to go to Jotunheim. He wanted to get the frost giant king official apology for what happened.

Instead the Giants insulted him, He and his friend fought against them for this, and only the intervention of the Allfather saved them. Everyone thought the new king would get a heavy scolding and be left to govern again but in front of his wish to go to war again, the Allfather had no other choice but banish him without his prized weapon or power on Midgard. He hopped he would somehow learn humility from them.

XoX Frigga PoV XoX

Her son had disappeared. She knew she was not the best mother but even so, she did her best. She tried to reason her husband, to get reconnaissance for Loki's accomplishments and deed but he never answered her demand, claiming he was already rewarded enough.

She tried to be more present in his life but as time passed she saw him less and less. When he was still young, he would come to her with his doubt and fear to ask council but now he came rarely and when he did, they just exchanged platitude.

She knew he still loved her, she could feel it but he did not trust her.

When Thor coronation came, she searched for him but could not see him and to her chagrin, people did not seem concerned of his absence.

After the feast, she sent her personal guards to search him and went to search herself seeing that they could find nothing.

The first place she went was his personal room. It was a mix of a study and bedroom. She did not see anything but something felt wrong to her. On his desk, she could feel a small tinge of magic. She closed her eyes and concentrated on it. With a wave of her hand, something broke and when she opened her eyes, what was a book before was now a letter addressed to her.

She took it but fearing what was inside she did not open it before a week passed. What she read broke her hearth. She knew the situation was bad to make him leave? She had no one to blame but herself. Had she been present for him and protected him, it would not have happened.

When she asked Heimdall were her son was he only shacked his head and told her that he could not see him only feel where he had been. He promised her he would tell her if he found him but could not promise to do so.

Then came Thor banishment. She always knew Thor was pig-headed. He never thought before acting and while she tried to curb his habit, Odin did nothing.

Her two son were gone, one by choice, the other punished. She wept for them.


	11. XI-again

It was _amusing_.

He never thought it would happen.

Thor banished on Midgard powerless, how the mighty have fallen.

When he felt the Bifröst near his location, he imagined Odin sent someone to take him _back_ to Äsgard. He knew Heimdall saw him and if he did, his "family" could also know. When his spell broke, the time spent without it was more than enough to be detected.

He was prepared to leave if needed but lady luck was on his side this time. Instead of Einherjars, Thor appeared. Something felt wrong about him and a few diagnostic spell quickly told him where the problem was. His power were locked, he was as powerless as a Midgardian.

He did not know what could push the Allfather to go that _far_ in this oaf punishment but he had a small idea of what he could have done.

In the years spent at his side, he saw how "simple" he was. While he did a lot of mistake and did not realize most of them, Loki spent a lot of time making sure it would not cause too much damage. Without him to correct Thor's blunder, the blond idiot may have done too much for Odin to not react.

Still, if he was here, where were his friends? Usually they would stay together and he did not doubt their willingness to disobey the Allfather if it was to protect Thor or help him.

This event helped him take his mind off the fact that he had a stalker. The woman was perseverant, he acknowledged that but it was starting to creep him out. He could sense her magic trying to reach his location and every time it was about to arrive, he teleported far enough to avoid the range of detection.

On another subject, the kid that appeared when he was sent on earth made himself known again a few days ago. Not wanting to deal with the disappearing act again, he casted a protection sphere around him and searched for a trace that would explain what was happening to him. He doubted he missed anything the first time but a verification proved necessary.

Surprisingly he did found something, many things in fact. The child had many spell woven in his core. Most he would never approve as a Seidr. One of them limited the child capacity at learning and understanding and another reduced his ability to manipulate his power.

Most of them were so crude in their making that he doubted the competence of the one that casted them. As the spell were detrimental to the child mind and body and erased them.

After hours of examination, he finally found what made the kid disappear. On his forehead, something was interacting with his core, making it react erratically. Magic would not help him here so he used his Seidr. Sending his will to erase the anomaly. It resisted a few second before finally disappearing in black smoke.

Satisfied with the result, he sent back a pulse of mana to deactivate the protection around the child. He was curious though, who was the child. He could swear his forehead scare was something he knew. He shrugged before setting the kid in the bed. He was light, too light. He could see the child was malnourished and if what he healed the first time told him anything, abused regularly.

Maybe he could use some help if he had to look after the kid. The first that came to his mind was Sigyn, they had kids together but because of a political play of Odin and some noble Aesir that did not like his happiness, they almost died. To protect them, he sent them on a planet far from any realms and made golems to replace them. When they "died" he played the grieving husband and took the punishment for his "crime" without flinching.

Sadly she could not help him, who know what the Allfather would do if he learned of her existence. Heimdall knew but he was a warrior and his honour would not allow him to help other kill innocents.

Next, he thought of Angrboda, It would be possible since she had nothing to do because of Odin. For some reasons, only known to the Allfather, he sealed Jormungand on Midgard, chained Fenrir on an island and banished Hel to the realm of the death. He was saddened for them, while not really their fathers, he loved them as such but even he did not dare to take the might of Äsgard by himself. He could win, with time and a solid plan, he could bring down the "realm of gods" but it would open the road to the fire demons and frost giant. Something he did not want.

Sending a magical crow to the giant sorceress, he closed the window and sat by the chimney. HE had a lot of thing to deal with but it was a nice change of pace. He was occupied and the event so far were entertaining him a lot. Still… this creepy stalker was getting out of hand. He would need to do something about it.

XoX Fury PoV XoX

He was not amused, far from that, he was angry.

A few days ago he learned that a "god" decide to spent his time on earth. Not any god but the trickster god, the moth*rf*ck*ng trickster god. He had asked Strange to send him back to where he came from but the sorcerer just smiled at him and said good luck before going back to his sanctuary.

If it was not enough Morgan le fey, one of the few SANE witch on earth, took an interest on the exiled prince. It would not be a problem if she kept it to herself but from what Strange and his agents told him, her attempt to locate him were getting more and more visible. From large spell that would fry electronic to beast never seen before flying near cities.

Maria did not give him anything that could help locate him to stop this situation and he could not blame her. To make things worse, the wizards of U.K were asking help to locate a child said to be powerful enough to be a danger in the wrong hands.

He did not doubt the relation between the god appearance and this case. It would be too big of a coincidence.


	12. XII-mistake

Odin was worried. His son had disappeared.

He knew he made a lot of mistake and never asked for forgiveness or tried to rectify them but he thought time would heal those wound. While he dearly loved Thor and showed it, he could not say the same for Loki.

He tried, the Norns knew he tried.

Loki was so different from his brother: cunning, silent but more importantly, a Seidr. When he was still a child, the Allfather taught him along his wife how to practice his power and he learned it so well it swelled him with pride. For a time, everything seemed fine.

Then, his people began to see him with mistrust. He did not know why or where it came from until too late. One of his general knew something was different about him and when he found out what, he began to propagate rumor to isolate the child.

As time passed, and to keep his people united, he allowed some "rumor" to be. He knew it was wrong and he was filled with guilt every time he looked at him. The mater of his creation did not help. He claimed Sleipnir to avoid his execution as his people would have asked without a doubt and "punished" Hel, Jormungand and Fenrir to keep them alive.

He also tried to save Loki's wife and children alive but before he could act, the assassins had already killed them. He knew he was the one to propose it as to calm the offended party and see if they would listen to reason but he did not expect them to act so fast.

He never told Loki the truth. He felt he deserved his hate. He should have stood by his son instead of acting as a king but at the time, he thrived to achieve peace and did not act as he should have.

His wife tried to tell him but he was too blinded by his objective to listen.

If he had to do it again, he would have changed a lot of thing. The way he treated his sons, how he interacted with his wife and more importantly, how he governed. His people had too much leeway, this he did change after Thor banishment. Learning of Loki "self"-exile approved by the council without his approval, he sent most of them to meet the blade. The others, those that were silenced, were released from their position.

He asked Heimdall for his location but he had lost the guardian respect with all his past action and could only get a no as an answer. He was sure he knew, Heimdall could see everything and even if something escaped his gaze, he could "feel" it.

He abandoned and went back to the castle. Odin's sleep was getting stronger and stronger; he needed someone to govern in his steed. The whole realm was surprised when he choose Frigga as never before a woman had a position of power.

When he fell asleep, a few Aesir tried to take power but the queen send them all in jail. While not as powerful as her husband or Loki, she was still a strong practitioner and those fool could not do anything to her.

Odin, even asleep, was still conscious and had seen everything from the spirit realm, where he waited for his power to calm down and his body to recuperate. For the first time in a long time, he did the good choice.

XoX Angrboda PoV XoX

It had been a while since she last heard of the trickster. Last time she saw him, he was telling her to hide and used a few spell unknown to her hoping to hide her from the Allfather and the eternal guardian.

She had hoped for a time that he would stay with her but she knew him. He was a free spirit, never really settling down. She knew about the time he was with Sigyn and the child he had but who could blame him.

Even she had to admit the goddess of loyalty had something about her that made other calm. When she heard of her fate, she was a bit saddened even if she did not know her personally.

Now though, he was asking her help to take care of a Midgardian child. While surprising, it did not really surprise her. Loki always made things interesting. Sending him her reply, she prepared her clothes and material.

Even if he did not wish to settle down he was a powerful mate and other giants did not dare to cross her knowing it would displease the silvertongue. She would be damned if she did not make him acknowledge her as a potential interest. She was confident in her appearance and had enough magic to a least be a sparring opponent to him.

He did not really have a choice in the matter and the being they created made her want to have a child.

XoX Loki PoV XoX

He felt like someone was thinking of him and he could not help but feel like someone made a decision for him. The child was still asleep and he could not help but feel a similarity between them. The black hair, the lanky frame… Had the child green eyes, it would be a mini me.

He was sitting in his observatory setting anew array of rune to block the detection spell used by his stalker. He was getting a worried now. The strength used for the spell were getting bigger and bigger. Soon he would have to dodge them as he did at the start of this "game".

He could also feel the sorcerer supreme search for him. He did not know why but seeing that he knew his stalker, he did not want to know.

His house had evolved since he first made it. While it looked like a normal Aesir house in the outside, he engraved rune inside to make it bigger and added doors that created the pieces he wanted and would only disappear if he or a guest was not inside and if he willed it.

He was proud of it and looking at those runes the pride doubled. Then something unexpected happened, a 'smart phone" ringed in his jean pocket. He knew he never had one so, slowly he opened it and listened.

"Director Fury speaking. We need to talk."


	13. XIII-for the futur

Thor had gone back to Äsgard. As expected. Loki knew the punishment would end up with Thor back home no matter what. He tried to get past that but he still felt peeved about it. The golden boy could do no wrong…

His father sent the destroyer, a stupid idea but who was he to judge the Allfather, to test Thor and the brave fool almost killed himself to save Lady Sif. Almost as in Loki used a small spell to make him fall before the energy beam could touch him, injuring him but not killing him. Mjölnir apparently decided to give him back his power and before he could do anything, Heimdall teleported them back to the eternal realm.

If someone asked him why it ended without big fight, he would just laugh. Even Odin knew the might of the destroyer, few warrior could fight him and even if Thor managed to do it, the destruction their fight would cause, would be disastrous.

He shrugged and went back to look as the child. While he was still very smart for a young Midgardian, he was still 4 years old and prone to mischief and mistake. Ever since they managed to get him out of the bedroom, he latched himself to Loki and if he ever let go of him, it was to go to Angrboda.

He really was like Loki when he was young, thirsty for love and approval. The smile on his young face when Loki or Angrboda praised him was brighter than the sun.

The sorceress used most if not all her time to look after him or work around the house. Loki had asked why she did not use magic and she told him it made her more satisfied to do it this way. Not that he did not help. The look on her face when he tried to avoid it or use magic made him humor her and do as she told him. He was not scared, not at all… maybe a little.

As the child did not know his name, they decided to name him Harrold Lokison. For formality sake, they arranged legal paper to be made in a city they passed by. A few charm and the official signed everything they needed.

Angrboda choose the name Sylvi Lokison while Loki took the name Loptr Lokison. He tried to tell himself that it was just to make things easy but the smile on Sylvi face told him he another story. He was not disappointed per say, he just wished to have his freedom longer before fate made him her bitch again.

Still, their relationship had got back to the point of sharing the same bed and resume their "close" relation so he just shut up and accepted it.

Anyway, the kid was growing on him, he showed a lot of talent in manipulating his magic, even if it was just levitating his toy and launch himself at Loki or Sylvi.

She choose to be called Sylvi over Angrboda, as the origin of her name was less than pleasing.

Stopping his musing he looked at Harrold as he was playing with his toy dragon. He would need to settle somewhere if he wanted him to have a decent childhood. While he thought about it, he remembered a place where he saw a multitude of "gifted" kid learning how to use them.

If he remembered correctly, it was near New York, The school for gifted children.

While he was thinking and entertaining Harrold by making the dragon plushy fly around him, Sylvi entered the room and cupped the young child in her arms. Tired, he fell asleep as soon as his head touched her shoulder.

"I think we should settle somewhere."

Sylvi was startle by his statement. She did not expect him to be so adamant in raising the youngling.

"Do you have an idea on where you want us to go?"

She was delighted by this turn of event, Loki finally accepted to settle down with her. The only down side was the low fertility of their race, she just hoped it would come soon. The child he had were Sigyn were Norn send, Frost giant usually had one child by century, even if they were male and changed partner, a natural phenomenon that made them very loyal to their mate.

"I sensed a lot of power near New York, a "school" were children learn to use their gift. I hoped to send him here."

He looked at the window and changed the path of his house, directing it to the school.

XoX Xavier PoV XoX

"Oh dear…."

He was panicking, it was a long time since he felt panicked.

He did not like what he felt. Somehow, On… Two powerful magic user were going in the direction of his manor. While he did not feel any hostile intent, he knew one of them. Stephen strange passed by to explain the situation when he contacted him about a powerful presence appearing out of nowhere.

To have the Norse god of mischief coming his way was a blessing and a curse. If he managed to have his protection, few would dare and succeed in harming his charges but if he felt like it, he could "prank" them and he did not want this kind of attention.

Somehow, his youngest charge, Wanda Maximoff, was acting more openly as Loki approached. It made her brother smile more and it finally downed on him that she was a magic user and not a mutant.

While the two were almost the same, magic required a more "adept" hand to guide the young one. Maybe Stephen could help….

XoX Fury PoV XoX

He was furious, no pun intended. He did not have the opportunity to speak with the Norse "god". As soon as he spoke, the connection stopped and when he tried again, he got no answer.

Was it a prank, or was this alien ignoring him? One thing was sure, He needed to get in touch with him. Earth could not fight alone and he missed his chance with Thor when he disappeared after his fight in New Mexico.

It was time to start the avenger initiative.


	14. XIV-reminiscing

**First, thank for the reviews. It is always nice to see people like what I write ^^.I started this fanfic because I really dislike the way Loki is pictured: a whiny bitch megalomaniac. He is the fucking god of fire and illusion for god sake. Also, why just Äsgard and Midgard? Nine Realms guys!**

 **Second, I really need a beta reader. If you are interested, send a pm. When I finish my chapter, it always look good but after a few days, I see a lot of mistake …**

 **Finally, answer to your reviews:**

 _ **DeAmonQuEen**_ **: (I had to verify but demon and daemon are two different things, you made me learn something new. Daemon are good spirit for those interested.) thank you for the review. Have a good day too^^**

 _ **Silvermane1**_ **: (wow fan?) You made me change Natasha for Maria just to prove you wrong XD. Thank you for keeping up with the story. Just so you know, I usually look at your comment before a write chapters. It help me choose a direction ^^. By the way, this chapter should please you.**

 _ **AscendedHumanity**_ **: are you perhaps a fan of star gate? As I said for Silvermane1 (wow fan?) Your question made up my mind to add an Äsgard POV earlier than I wanted. Thank you :p**

 _ **Za5170mi**_ **: thank you ^^**

 _ **Hinop**_ **: First review of this story, I do not want long chapters, I tend to loose myself in the story if I do so.**

 _ **Nacy3451**_ **: I hope the updates please you ^^**

 **To all the guest, thank you for reading and enjoy :D**

XoX Vanaheim PoV XoX

The Vanir were shocked, never before did fate change so much.

A few century ago, seers saw Yggdrasil at war with a mighty being. They did not know who it was but they knew that the silvertongue was to help him in the first step to gain power. A few weeks ago, the seers had a new vision: the mighty being would confront the god of fire and fight him only to be pushed back by said god and his ally.

Few knew this fact but the youngest son of Odin was a master of fire manipulation. Only Surtr could fight him and defeat him using fire. However, Loki rarely used this gift, preferring his magical art and illusions.

The times he came to Vanaheim were joyous time. His love for learning made him popular to the Vanir and they respected him for his peaceful method.

When they learnt of his exile by the fool of Äsgard, they tried to search for him. If the Aesir did not want him, they would gladly invite him to their world.

Now, they just had to find him.

XoX Utgaror PoV XoX

The proud giants could not hope for a better future.

Ignored by all the others realms, they had rebuilt their kingdom and escaped their doom. All thanks to a Runt as their late king would have called him. This strange frost giant had used magic long lost to their world and invoked their home world magic to create the "hearth": a magic stone keeping the violent storms at bay. He then thought his art of healing to those that could use it and healed the land damaged by the coward Aesir.

When he left, the new king: Helblindi, promised to never wage war and to keep Jotunheim Peaceful. Ever since, the giant's realm had prospered, far from the other hateful realms.

No one had asked why they went to Midgard and why they fought. They immediately declared war and killed as much giants as they could.

This war started because of a crime committed by a Midgardian that killed a giant healer when she refused to lay with him. He used an Aesir dagger to kill her when she did no pay attention and raped her still warm body.

By not investigating the cause of this conflict and trying to eradicate the giant, the others realm had built a wall between them and Jotunheim that would never disappear. If Yggdrasil were to go at war, they would look at it burn.

The strange Jotun had been surprised to learn what caused the most violent war in history. They had chalked it to his isolation since he obviously did not know a lot of thing but his Sorcery. They taught him their tradition and ways, as he was naïve in their eyes.

After years spent with them, he disappeared without trace. It saddened them but they were grateful for all he did for them and waited for his possible return, he was still a giant after all.

XoX Loki PoV XoX

He was filling fine today, in a few days they would reach the school he wished to send the small kid.

As time passed, he found himself remembering his "escapade" to other worlds. He missed travelling but his current situation was not bad. Sylvi kept looking after small Harrold and said kid was always running everywhere.

It was highly amusing to see the chaos such a young child could do in so little time. He waited with excitation for him to be old enough to learn the fine art of mischief and trick.

If he could teach it to Sylvi, it would be even better but she was not a prankster and he avoided to prank her, not out of fear, just because he liked her… Definitively not out of fear.

He some time wondered from where his playful fear of women came from. He never had this problem before. Even when he bedded Valkyrie, he did not fear their rage.

As he meditated on this new fear, he also thought of the strange feeling he had since he reached earth, as the Midgardian called their home world. He could feel large wards around the world but not what they were made to hide.

With some time, he guessed he could found out but it did not interest him. Even without searching for it, he could feel how amateurish they were. He concentrated again on this feeling of fear he had concerning Angrboda fury. It was the most important matter at the moment.

In the background, he could swear he heard a whipping sound.

XoX Angrboda/Sylvi PoV XoX

The little human was a present of the Norn. She did not know what she could have done to have such a thing happen to her. Since he appeared in her life, only good things happened.

She was finally mated with Loki, even if said fool tried to deny it. She found surprising how submissive he was when she raised her voice and it pleased her to no end. This control over him was highly amusing.

She also got the child she always dreamed of. Harrold was a loving child and she loved the time she spent looking after him. Sometime they would sit all together and while Loki would entertain him using his magic, she would show him how to do it.

Those moments were the best of her life, she felt fulfilled and seeing the twinkle in Loki eyes when he was taking care of the child and teaching him his "fine art of pranking", he felt the same way.

Those times were good and she hoped it would never end. Knowing Loki, anything or anyone trying to end them would disappear. His anger, while rare, was devastating. Few survived to tell the devastation he could provoke when sufficiently angered.

XoX Morgana PoV XoX

Why she acted as she did? She did not know.

Somehow, the sight of the god of mischief made her act childishly and when she finally regained herself, she felt ashamed. She was a sorceress, a powerful magical user equaled by few and bested by even less, not some fangirl meeting her idol!

She did not know what happened to her but she guessed that meeting another long-lived being, she lost her cool. It has been a long time after all since she interacted with someone as powerful as she was.

Now though, she could feel him near Dr Strange lair. She prepared herself to meet him and apology for her conduct.


	15. XV-greetings

He felt… good. He could tell without lying that it was the best he ever felt in his life. Since he arrived to the cool for gifted, event took a turn for the better.

Not wanting to be too far, he simply posed the house next to the school and without surprise, the "professors" were waiting for him at his front door. He was not sure about their reactions so he asked Sylvi to keep Harold occupied while he went out to greet the new neighbors.

The meeting ended up with two X-men levitating upside-down, wolverine and cyclops if he heard right, and the rest amused by the situation. He took an instant liking to Dr McCoy. The man was educated and he could feel the mischief under his image of strict man.

Miss Monroe was more subtle with her emotions, as were Miss Jean and Mr. Xavier. He could respect that. Without waiting, he explained his impromptu appearance and asked for his son future admission to this institution.

The professor invited him to talk in the manor but before he could move, a brown haired missile hit him. A young girl was clinging to him and from the look of it, she was not about to let go. He could feel the chaos energy of magic in her and somehow his presence seemed to calm it. A few second later, a young man appeared with a frown in front of him while a blue … devil? Popped next to the telepath.

The situation was amusing, the adults were confused about the young girl reaction but let it go after seeing the pure smile on her face. It had been a long time since they last saw it. The young boy, Pietro, was observing him, as if judging something. It took a moment but he then nodded gave a thumb up to Loki and left. Loki was pleased, this child was affected by magic, as were most of the people he saw until now, and while he could not use it, it manifested itself in a "gift". The name of this place did not lie.

As the child refused to let go of him, he took her in a more comfortable hold and walked with the gifted. If he had to guess, she was about the same age as Harold, maybe a one of two years older. He could probe her to make sure but as she was a sorceress, well, would be, he did not want her to feel mistrustful of him.

She was asleep most of the talking, only opening her eyes a few time, staring at him as to make sure he was still here and closing them with a relieved smile when she had made sure of her hold on him.

It seemed the sight was amusing as Miss Frost had a small smirk on her face every time she looked at him.

As the sun began to hide, he snapped his finger and his wife and son appeared next to him. Harold instantly jumped on his remaining arm, not disturbed by the young girl occupying the other and Sylvi just looked at him questioningly.

He had a small smirk on his face because of the remaining paint on her face. Harold was really making progress in his pranks. He presented his family to the group of vigilant and was about to leave when he remembered the young miss sleeping on his shoulder.

He tried to give her to Miss Monroe but she started crying as soon as she could not feel him. Sylvi immediately rushed to her and took her in her arms. Somehow, she calmed down and fell asleep again. Seeing this, Xavier asked them to take her and allow one his professor to stay with them as to make sure everything was fine.

If it was anyone else he would never had entertained the idea of letting her go with stranger but it was Loki and even at his worst, Loki never hurt children. It had nothing to do with the female portion of his team looking at him with promise of pain if the young girl cried. Nothing at all.

XoX Someone PoV XoX

He had disappeared. Somehow, he had disappeared.

Every spell he tried failed; even his trusted companion could not find him. It was not acceptable.

He knew he made a mistake. Seeing the memory of the relatives he placed him with, he could see the damages it could have done on such young child. He had doubt but since his informant told him everything looked okay, he did not investigate. When the tools he used to monitor the kid temporary failed, he thought it was just the child magic affecting them.

Now though, he was feeling guilty. Had he known, he would have done something much sooner. He knew a few family that could have taken care of the child and if money was an issue, he would have paid for all expense.

Trough time, he had amassed a good sum of gold and seeing that he had no heir or family left, it would have been a pleasure for him to use it for this.

He hopped the child was fine, wherever he was. He would not stop searching but this put everything he did in question, had he been so lax that he had allowed more injustice to happen?

For now he would look back and see if he could correct most of his mistakes, he was sure he had made a lot more but he was sure he could work through them.

XoX Morgana PoV XoX

She was just outside of his Home. Now that she thought about it, maybe meeting him this way was not the best idea she had.

They did not know each other and the first time they met, she had acted like a petulant child. Frowning, she teleported back to her bedroom. Her consorts were displaying themselves naked around the chamber but she did not feel like it. She had to think of something.

Knowing that she would not think of something alone, she sent a message to Zatanna. She was one of the most … open minded? Person she knew. If she wanted to meet someone and make a good impression, Zatanna would know how. She was one of the few that made the human bat physical react after all. Even she had to admit the way this warrior acted reminded her of a ghoul, emotionless.


	16. XVI-looking back

Thor was distressed. When Odin woke up, he had to face the mistake he made in his short reign. At first, he thought it would be fast and he would resume his reign as soon as it ended but seeing the result of his acts and decisions, he had no choices but question his ability to rule.

He had cost many agreements for his people and the relationship with many realms were at an all-time low. When he looked back on how he acted, he saw what was missing: his brother. He knew his brother had his back but he never understood how much effect in his life.

The warriors three and lady Sif, when questioned of his whereabouts, just shrugged. While he was Thor's brother, they did not really knew him. At best, they spoke with him about the adventure they had together or joke around but they never learnt anything from him.

He knew his brother did not mingle with other people. He preferred his calm garden or his private library. He could not take it against him.

He knew his brother had a hard life. Everything he did resulted in a punishment. As a Brother, he should have defended him but every time he found it "logic" for him to be punished. Thinking about it, he never really stood beside his brother.

Looking at the city from the balcony, he sighed. His mother, since Loki disappearance, had been less expressive and even when Odin woke up, she did not open up. He knew it hurt her to know it was the fault of Äsgard, her included, that he left.

Had she took his defense when he needed it, maybe he would have stayed. Had he been a better brother or just a brother, maybe it would have changed something but just thinking about it was meaningless.

He had to find him. Ask for his forgiveness.

When time would permit, he would leave to search for him. The attacks kept happening and his strength was needed for some of the skirmish they fought.

XoX Someone PoV XoX

Well, it went far and he could honestly say he had no more control on what was happening.

Everything because of his lack of moral and value. That is what the mind healer, or psychologist, told him anyway. He did a lot of thing, none that he really regretted. Most of what he did was because of boredom or a dare by his only friend.

She was the only one that understood him. She stood by him because she wanted too and because she found what he was doing entertaining.

Sure, a few bigots used him as some kind of rallying point but he never claimed to be their leader. After some time one of the most powerful in this merry band decided to take his place and tricked him in adorning a dark object that disconnected his mind from his body.

He could have fought for control and win but it was far more amusing to see what they would do.

Without surprise, they did almost nothing aside for a few appearance there and here. They also "ordered" him to kill a family and a child for some obscure reasons he did not care about.

He did not like this family, they were disturbing, always light this or dark that. As if magic cared for what it was used. All that mattered was the way it was used but noooo, everything that used a bit of imagination was dark for them.

When he made this awesome spell that could store a trace of his soul in an object to avoid death, they decided it was dark. Sure the idiot that manipulated him, when he wanted him to, made him act more and more maniacal but it had nothing to do with it.

He killed them using only "light" spell just to spit them. As for the child, he did not really want to kill him but he wanted to verify something. When he tried to kill him, the spell rebounded on a blood barrier, so much for it being a "dark spell" and never using them, and destroyed his body.

Freed from any chain, he travelled around the world and after a few months realized his first mistake, he did not prepare a body. It did not stop him from possessing a poor bastard and destroy his soul. More like sending the soul in the other side but he did not know what happened once dead and did not want to know this soon.

After that, he went back to liberate his friend from the prison she had been put in and kill the man she had been married to as it was arranged and he did not like him. He replaced her with a golem and the two of them left to see the sight around the world and maybe kill a few people if they had any luck.

XoX Banner PoV XoX

When he came to India, it was to help the people and feel calm, far from those that wished to use him for his alter ego.

He had a good start, people in the villages trusted him, he had enough food and no one bothered him. Until a few weeks ago when two lunatics came to him and refused to leave.

The man kept calling him the best of two world while the woman was flirting with him. It was strange and he did not know how to react. They were very headstrong and when he managed to escape them, they always managed to find him again.

One time in the jungle, he transformed in his other form and when he woke up he feared of what he did to them. He could not find them anywhere near his camp and guessed the other must have send them in some random direction… or killed them.

A few days later, they appeared out of nowhere, very pleased with what they experienced and since then, they never left his side. The woman helped him tend to the sick while the man displayed a strange energy he used to kill the people trying to take the few buck he had from his work.

He had tried to stop him and hoped the woman would help him, but they both snorted and kept doing what they wished. After weeks of dealing with them he gave up. He could not escape them and they did not want to leave. The woman helped him and the man "protected" them so he just accepted the situation.


	17. XVII-toubles

He was bored. Since his son started his schooling, he had nothing to worry about or entertain him. Sure, now that he had the small Wanda and Pietro to take care of he had more thing to occupy him but when they were at their school, he had nothing to do. Spell weaving was starting to get on his nerves and his stalker finally stopped sending probe at him.

Sylvi had taken to work in the school as a healer and she seemed to enjoy this but he did not want to be a professor, maybe for his son and little Wanda but not some snotty children.

As he was looking at the television, he had an idea. Why did he not just mess with this world? Not some evil domination plan but his simple joke.

He always smiled when he remembered the one he played on Äsgard as a child. The swords transformed in carrots, the axes in cucumbers and so on. Those spells were harmless and made quite a few laugh at it.

Looking at the schools in Brazil, Brasilia international school, he smirked as his plan came into fruition. All their books transformed into exited wolf puppies while their pen transformed in small pixies.

The Residents of the school must have heard him crackle because one hour later, Miss Frost knocked at his door to ask what was happening. When she saw the result of his actions on the panel he used to see the situation, she crackled with him.

He did not expect this reaction but he guessed it was the start of a beautiful friendship. She stayed with him until mid-day, watching as the students gushed over the puppies and the pixies played joke on the stricter students and professor.

He put on the TV and looked at the news. None of the "specialist" could explain what was happening and when the authority tried to capture the puppies and pixies to study them, they transformed back into their originals forms.

They put it as some kind of mass illusion due to some kind of poison or substance.

He felt refreshed, it had been a long time since he pranked people and to do it again felt beyond good.

XoX Frigga PoV XoX

She was smiling.

She finally found her exiled son. It had been hard but using a few spell she learned from him, she managed to see his current location: Midgard.

Delighted, she had wanted to go here and search for him but since Odin woke up, he gave her more responsibility. She had a say in the realm rules and she managed to change a few thing: the roles of women, the statute of Seidr and more importantly the power of the council.

Since their plan with Loki, she decided they had too much power and changed the council system. Instead of a few individuals, the Aesir would choose a represent for each village and each lunars cycle, they would meet to take care of the problems.

As her changes took place, Seidr were more accepted and since Odin supported all her decisions few dared to look down on what she did.

She dared to think that her people were on the good track and her son would someday come back or at least show himself so she could ask for forgiveness.

Odin had changed since his sleep. He was not as obtuse as he used to be and he was more supportive to her. She even saw him scold Thor when he saw him laugh at a young trainee that had difficulty swinging his sword, something he never did before.

She did not know what had happened but she liked this new Odin.

XoX Heimdall PoV XoX

He was pleased by the direction the future was taking. Ever since the trickster left, everything was changing, chaotic. The Allfather finally acted on his flaws, the queen acted on her decisions and Thor was reflecting on his behavior.

The Aesir were changing, after millennia of stagnation, they finally took a step forward and it took the loss of the prince to finally react. The new laws allowed the Seidr to publically practice their magic and even if it was still considered a woman art, he could see e few youngling interested in it.

The other realms had also reacted. The dwarves had started back their tradition of warriors and the light elves had upped their arcane wards to a new level.

They did know of the threat that was approaching them and he guessed they instinctively were preparing for it.

The dwarfs had started back the tradition because of the tension with Äsgard and the need of protection. They had once been fearsome warrior, almost the equal of the Aesir but they had stopped it when Äsgard had offered them protection. Now thought, they were even more vicious and headstrong.

The light elves had upped their wards because of the same problem. They did not want to be taken by surprise if an enemy appeared. Their world was now the most protected place on Yggdrasil. Even celestial entity would find it hard to breach the defense. If they had more powerful magical user such as Loki or the ones on earth, he had no doubt they could have shielded their home world from death.

What was bothering him was Jotunheim, he could not see this realm anymore. For a long time he feared they would attack to take back the casket of ancient winter but aside from the time with Thor ceremony, the never acted on their threat. They just… locked themselves… from the other realms. There was no way to attain their world without magic and even then, coming back would also be a problem. He could not blame them. What had happened to them had been a horrible mistake from all the others realms.

He sighted and looked back to Midgard. He had seen what happened at the Midgardian school and smiled at the memory. It had Loki signature all over. He remembered with fondness the prank he played when he was young and he smirked at the trouble he cause with a few "innocent" worlds.

The time he had made his mother scold the guard for teaching him "new" swear" world had been one of his favorite. They had apparently made his brother sad and, as a devoted brother, he had made sure they were punished for it.

XoX Someone PoV XoX

"Damn it !"

A man in a black costume was swearing in his lair. No matter how much he investigated, he could not get close to what happened in the international school. He had tried to see if a magical user had been in the neighborhood but aside from a few weak one, there was none.

He did not want to ask for help but this level of magic was dangerous if unchecked. He had to contact Zatanna… Maybe she would help him. He had cold relation with Stephen and refused to ask Miss Harkness for her help. She had a way to make him feel like a kid and he did not like that.


	18. XVIII-angry

Life was getting interesting. Logan was amused by what was happening around the world. Since Loki came, not a day was dull. His son was spitting image of the god of mischief and when left with his "sister" as they dubbed her after seeing how she was doted on by the two giants, the two of them would always cause some chaos.

He was not fond of child, his long live, almost immortality, made it difficult to care for someone that would die way before him. He still was friends with all the X-men but tried to keep a healthy distance between them.

Those Childs thought, he just could not avoid them. For some reason, they always found him and if no one searched for them, they would spend most of their free time annoying him or asking him to do "cool" stuff.

It was not the first time he awed a kid but those two were…. Insistent. He had tried to ask for their mother help but she just smirked at him and sent him out of "her" office. She had somehow managed to take a part of the laboratory as here private room and it seemed that Xavier was fine with it.

He did not dare ask Loki. The trickster had been in a prank frenzy recently. In the few months he had been there, the world had never been so chaotic. Whole lakes transformed in soda, unicorn and other legendary beast popping in random street around the world and disappearing. The most amusing, in his opinion, was when he made the clothes of all the presidents in an official meeting disappear.

The world was searching for the cause of those disturbances and it was his neighbor. The idea was hilarious.

Speaking of Loki, he found the guy agreeable. He had a joking personality and if he had understood him well, a free spirited man. He would often go crack a cold one with him and show him the wonder of Midgard.

It was his current occupation when not taking care of the two hellion. He had shown him a lot of movie and explained him the current state of earth. The god had been impressed by the fast progression of humanity and openly admitted his awe at what they had managed to do in so little time.

The feeling of the manor had changed in the time they spent here. The children schooled here would often go see Loki to ask him to show them his awesome magic. They felt more at ease and the incident a few weeks ago helped them feel even more protected.

The American government, or at least some black ops group, had sent Sentinels to attack them. They had sent all the children in the bunker and all the professors were prepared to fight for their lives. Ever since the first models, the sentinels had been modified by their deranged creators and they had been more and more difficult to fight.

Until now, they had no one to help them fight those abominations and even their "friends" did not come to their help. He could not blame them, this problem was unique to the mutant and they did not want to be the next target of those death machines.

As the sentinels were about to attack, pillar of fire struck all of them and out of nowhere, Loki appeared in front of the mansion.

It was the first time Logan saw him angry, and it was not pretty. He could **feel** his rage and he was more than fifty meters away from him. When Xavier told him he was the god of fire and magic, he did not put too much thought on it but seeing what he did to those machines…

He had pointed his finger at them before snarling something and they all were destroyed in a fiery controlled explosion. Xavier had tried to ask the god to have mercy for the pilots of the robots but he just snorted at him and finished them with a dark flame. Wolverine never saw such fire before and he had to admit it was beautiful.

It was not a fight: it was an execution. They never had a chance against him and they had managed to anger him. Now, him being a god was not so difficult to imagine. As soon as he had destroyed them, he began to chant in a dialect none of the x-men understood and a few second later, a dome appeared above the school.

Somehow, the kid had seen what he did by coming out of the bunker with Sylvi. They were looking at him like some kind of hero from the past coming back to protect them from any danger. He nodded at his work and went back to his wife, he kissed her and looked angrily at Xavier, telling him to come to his study.

For the second time in his life, Logan was happy such look was not directed at him. Xavier looked a bit flustered but it was normal, everyone would be if an angry god wanted him or her to meet him in his office for a "talk". Sylvi was looking amused at all of this and looking at the teen he could understand why. It looked like most of the young girl were developing a crush on the "awesome", "good looking" "prince charming". He almost suffocated when he heard the last one.

Harrison was proudly telling everyone how awesome his dad was while Wanda and Pietro were talking about Loki with Sylvi excitedly.

The other Professors were stupefied by this turn of event. They were prepared to die in order to protect the children but Loki, the joking man living next door, just appeared out of nowhere. He took care of everything in less time than it took to speak about it and somehow convoked Professor Xavier to punish him. It was surreal.

James Howlett, or Logan as he preferred this name, was getting hopeful for the future of the mutant. If Loki stuck around, things would be safer for them and it would make their work easier. Seeing that said god had his children attending the school he could say they were at least sure he would stay for at least a decade. After that, if he understood how the god's couple worked, he just had to convince Sylvi to stay.

The only thing that was annoying him was the possible reaction of magneto. When, and not it, he would hear of this story, there was no doubt he would come and try to "enlist" Loki help for his cause.

It could end in two ways: first, he tried to force Loki, making his grave. Second, he _asked_ for Loki help and the god would maybe offer him some protection or just send him back. Personally, he hoped it would be the first. Fucker had the worst power to fight against.

Looking at all the excited students running back at the manor and the professors behind them, he smiled. A true smile for the first time in a long time. Things were really changing and he liked the direction it was taking.

XoX Magneto PoV XoX

He had seen everything. At first, he wanted to wait for the situation to be dire enough to act but the situation took a turn he never could have suspected. Out of nowhere, a man had appeared and in a few seconds destroyed the sentinels.

He should have been agree to see his plan so easily foiled but the look of fear on Xavier face when said man yelled at him to speak with him in his office was more than worth it. He had never seen such a look on his old friend face.

The ruthless way the man dealt with those robots was very pleasing. The strength he displayed showed a power he had only heard in legends. If the X-men had a new _leader,_ it may have been a good idea to meet him to see if they could work together.

He was not a fool. He knew his dream of mutant ruling over normal was just what it was, a dream. He just wanted a safe haven for mutants and until now fear was only way to make the governments understand.

If this man could offer them this, he would help him in any way possible. He had tried to pass the dome but once inside, his power did not respond anymore. Stepping back, he could manipulate metals again.

He guessed this dome was much more effective than it looked like. He looked at the mansion a few second and flew back to his QG, he had thing to talk about with his companions.

XoX Fury PoV XoX

The idiots of the senate had done it. They had fucking angered a powerful magic user and now that he saw the footage of the events he could imagine the damage Loki could cause if offended.

Those sentinels were supposed to be the most advanced weapon earth had. They could evolve, adapt and most importantly, they had power. Loki had treated them as mere toy and from the look of it, he was not pleased, not at all.

Recruiting would be next to impossible with the current situation. The trickster had took a licking to the mutants and even if he himself did not have problem with them as long as they obeyed the law, the world government was another matter.

Maria was the one with the most experience regarding Odinson. He would have to send her to Xavier school to do some damage control. Who know what Loki would do if those idiots at the government pushed him enough. He already was chaotic enough as a jokester if he ever decided to be a liesmith instead… He really hopped those legends were exaggerated.

He sighed and looked at the report on his deck. A few month ago, they had managed to contact Thor. He had come back to see his lover as he put it. Luckily, they had hired her and when he came back, he went to them and they did not have to search for him.

From what they managed to learn from him, he did not know his brother was here and was searching for him. Apparently, he had exiled himself after being tired of the constant critic of his magic and way of life. His departure had a big impact and now, most of the known realms were searching for him in hope of recruiting him.

He did not have all the details but from the informations he had now, loki was a key player for a lot of things, his knowledge and his power. They had the advantage as he was on earth, it was just a matter of convincing him to help them.

However, it would be difficult with what happened recently and he did not dare to blackmail a man that could erase a giant robot with a wave of his hand. He was balsy but not to the point to kill himself.

XoX Zatanna PoV XoX

She was beyond amused; these few years had been so exiting. First Loki came on earth and now everything was chaotic. She loved the situation she was in. Morgana had contacted her to ask for advice, advice! The most powerful woman on earth was asking help to speak with a man.

If she was not so afraid of her reaction, she would have laughed at her face. Seeing her flustered look for some proposition was worth all the gold in the world. This woman had a male harem, she had some really kinky liking and to imply some flirting made her flustered.

Batman also contacted her and the frustration in his voice when he learnt she knew who his "invisible objective" was too much for her. She had laughed so much her stomach hurt.

She really wanted to meet the trickster god now. If what she learnt from fate was right, he was a casual god, not bothering with politeness and knocking at his door would be the most direct way to do it.

Putting her business clothes on, she incanted a teleportation spell and found herself in front of the x-men manor. The dome around it was a work of art, no doubt made by him. She could detect a few of his use.

It would disable any weapon entering and disable the powers of those not authorized on the ground by him or someone else, Xavier she guessed. Walking to the mansion, she saw a cozy house a few meters away.

"So that was where he was."

To think he wasn't even really hidden from sight.


	19. XIX-Young

He remember few things before his fourth birthday. A big scary man always yelling at him, a thin ugly woman always sneering at him and a big boy always hurting him. He did not know what he had done for them to hate him so much but they did and the only peace he had was when he they put him in his bedroom.

One day, the big man was yelling at him as usual but then he went somewhere and came back with a stick. He never saw so much hate on the man face and in fear closed his eyes. He could barely remember what happened next, just some noise and blurry image. A man with black hair was above him muttering things he did not understand. He felt like his whole body was warm and the place that hurt him did not anymore.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in his "bedroom". The scary man was ignoring him and the ugly woman was making him do chores. He has little time for himself and most of his days were spent cleaning the house. He sometime had dreams about this angel that healed him and took care of him when he was so tired.

Then, while he was taking care of the garden, his uncle pushed him on the ground and began beating him with his belt. When he felt satisfied, he just threw him in his room. Days would pass before he did it again, every time, the pain felt more and more horrible.

Just as it did the last time, he appeared in his angel home, still groggy from recovering. The angel healed him and did other things that made his head light. He felt good, so much that he feared he would go back to his own personal prison.

Surprisingly, he woke up a few days later still in the comfortable bed of the angel. He was scared, maybe it was a cruel joke, and maybe he just healed him so he could beat him without fearing to do too much.

Contrary to what he was expecting, the angel came back with a beautiful woman and now that he had a good look at him, he was shocked. The same black hair, the same lean body and the same eyes. Without thinking, he had launched himself at the man and refused to let go.

He HAD to be his father. Every kid he saw looked like his or her parents and he looked like the man so they had to be from the same family.

The time he spent with them was the best of his lives. He soon began to call them mother and father and he knew he was right when he saw their smile. They even told him his name: Harold Lokison. They called him harry and he liked it.

His mother was the most beautiful and kind woman he ever knew. She was always with him and making sure, he was all right. She took care of the house and he was always laughing when she talked down his father when he did something dangerous.

His father was the strongest man in the world. He could do thing with just a wave of his hands and always took time to play with him. He even taught him how to do the same, well he tried but it was difficult for him to do it. His father told him he had the talent to do it and that when he grew up he would be so strong, he would have no one to fear.

When the house they lived in finally stopped moving, his mother took him in her arms and told him they found a place where he could go to school and learn with child his age. He did not want to but since his parents told him it was for his education, he accepted.

When they came out, a girl was hugging his dad, not wanting to be left alone, he immediately went for a hug and then, his dad held the two of them.

Time passed and the girl was now his sister. He guessed it was normal since she looked like his mother. He also had a brother, slightly older. He could run so fast that it looked like he disappeared. Most of his time on the school was spent studying, pranking people with Wawa, Wanda surname, and annoying the angry man.

He would always remember his father angry. His mother and all the children had been told to go hide and his mother told him it was because of bad men. At first she did nothing but then she smiled and told everyone to follow her.

When they finally exited the manor, they saw Loki floating above the ground and ten giant robot exploding. The professors were shocked but he knew it would end with his father victory. He was the strongest man in the word and the most funny.

He sometime feared it was all a dream but a quick sting from Wanda because he was ignoring her always comforted him. It was not a dream and his family was real.

XoX Wanda PoV XoX

Things were going her way for once. She had lost her family really young and it was by luck that Pietro was still with her. Luckily, the professor had found her and took both her and her brother to his school in order to teach them how to use their gift. Pietro already knew how to use it but it was difficult for her.

Then, her family appeared, like in a fairy tale. The man she now called father took her and her brother as his and took care of them. She had a new brother with the same power as her, or something similar and she liked playing with him.

She even heard them talk about formal adoption and her new mothers had a strange glint in her eyes when they talked about sibling. She knew the adult wanted to be alone sometime and when she had asked her brother why he said it was to do adult stuff.

Her new brother was funny and thanks to her new father, she learned alongside him how to manipulate her magic. Now that she could finally go out without fear to harm others, she spent most of her time playing outside with harry and annoying the strong smelling man.

The fight her father had only reinforced her view of him: a strong amusing and annoying father. Pietro liked him and she saw that the both of them often talked. While he did not show it, Pietro still missed their parents and talking with Loki helped him a lot.

As she was too young to remember them correctly, she did not feel the same. Sure, she was sad to not know her parents but now that they had Loki and Sylvi, it was fine by her. Some time she prayed for them, hoping they still looked after her and her brother from heaven and hoping they were not angry for having new parents.

Still, when she was depressed, harry would always tickle her. She was happy.


	20. XX-behind

Äsgard was dull. There was no nicer way to put it. Lady Sif liked her work as a warrior and could spend most of her time training but even so, time in Äsgard had become boring. Usually something would have happened and Loki would have at the center of it, smirking at his latest doing.

She did not like what he did but she had to admit his presence added a certain je ne sais quoi to the realm. The adventures she went with her friends were harder than she remembered and they did not dare to take some without a healer with them. This was never a problem before.

How many times had Loki saved them with his trick as they called them? His presence was missed and it surprised her. The same could be said about the warrior three but the most affected by the situation was Thor, she know he used those adventures to search for his brother.

Most of the time, when they had a new quest, there was rumor of a man looking like Loki in the area and Thor would accept the moment he heard it. She even saw the Allfather listen with interest when they mentioned Loki. Apparently, no one knew where he went after he was sent on Midgard.

The elves denied having him, the dwarves also did not know anything and they could not contact the giants.

With the queen new laws, more women joined the warriors, not just the Valkyrie. More young took to Seidr and now that more information were passed about it, she understood how difficult and time consuming it was.

Some of the old guard did not like those changes as it gave women and magic user more opportunity. They missed the "old days" and if they had the chance, would change everything back to their beliefs.

It came as a shock to Äsgard when they learnt of Loki exile, a good half of the Aesir did not know of this and they did not know what to think of it. Loki had a bad reputation as a trickster and liar but the merchant from other realms described him as an intellectual and humorous man.

Seeing how his disappearance had influenced their lives in a bad way, they put more belief in the later. If Loki was indeed such a bad man, why was he respected through Yggdrasil?

As for her, she found his missing presence disturbing; he would usually taunt her or sarcastically praise her. Everything was not bad thought, she had spent more time with Thor and while he was with his mortal lover now, she still hoped for him to come to her once she died. They were long lived if not immortal, what was a century for her?

She had learnt that the royal family had sent scoot around Yggdrasil to find the missing prince and bring him back. They missed him immensely, the queen even more. She had hear her cry one night when she passed by the royal garden. It was a secret she never told to anyone. While not a mother herself, she could understand how horrible it would feel to have her children taken far from her without knowing what was happening to them.

She hoped they would find him soon; she did not want to see so much sadness in the royal family anymore.

XoX Earth PoV XoX

They did not know what was happening but they did not like it. It was difficult to maintain the status co on earth, a lot of nation tried to take more power and they had to move in the shadow to quell those flames.

Recently, the problem had been the mutants. While they did not care of the racial ideology used in most of the country they directed, the power those people showed was a problem for their rule. They had first tried to push them into hiding, as they did for the magical community but some, too powerful to silence or pressure, had publically presented their kind.

Seeing that the military had project for them, they decided to see what would happen. Through time, scientist developed a cyborg able to adapt to those mutants and used them to "pacify" them. Seeing that the problem was solving itself without having to intervene had been a god send.

While they did not agree with the genocide of a new species, they did not want the fragile peace to break. They closed their eyes on the subject and washed their hand of what would happen.

Until now, this stance had been good for them but a recent event had proved that they had not kept enough information on what was happening around the world. Somehow, a general hell bent on mutants slaving or extermination had managed to create more of those robots and sent them to the only place where they were at peace.

It would have been a blood bath had nothing happened and the result would have started a racial war that could have been disastrous to the human kind. Luckily, for the mutants and more importantly for them, they had been protected by what most people would call a legend.

From the data they acquired, they had determined that Loki personally intervened and destroyed every attacker, killing the soldier and destroying the machines. They could not even use this information, as it would raise more question if used against the "god".

They had Fury already working on contacting him but he proved to be very illusive and they did not want to anger him. If he could transform object in leaving animals without problem, he could wage war on earth alone and come out victorious. They did not want that. As long as they did not have more data on him, they would wait for Fury reports.

XoX Magneto PoV XoX

More and more mutants had joined him. Someone had diffused the images of what happened to the manor and the unfortunate mutants came at him in hope for protection. The rumor of his will to contact such a powerful man had been heard by most of the underground mutant and they could accept such decision.

Now that they knew how far the "human" would go in order to get rid of them, they understood how powerless they were. More than half of the mutant population had power that were only useful in a day-to-day life and had no use in fight. Against those machines, they had no chance.

Magneto also knew that fighting them would be difficult. As the most dangerous mutants known, he had no doubt those robots were designed to counter him. Human were fools but in the art of killing, they had no master.

He hopped Xavier would not close the doors when he decided to go and meet the god. In the current situation, mutants needed to stay with each other if they wanted to live.


	21. XXI-results

**I do not know what you guys think but I like writing in all directions.**

 **By the way, I need an OC for a future chapter, nothing important, maybe a few lines but if someone is interested, propose a name. (I am too lazy to think of one but I need one so… eh…)**

How… special.

In one of his usual walk in the forest, he ended up meeting a strange man and his daughter. Strange was not the best world to describe them. They had this air around them, as if they were above everything around them, not a single concern about what was happening. He had found them laughing as wolf were about to attack them, well the daughter was laughing while the father was furiously noting things.

Loki had instantly sent the wolf somewhere else and walked to the two. The young girl seemed disappointed in the loss of the predators and the father had a frown on his face. He knew they had powers, he could feel it, a watered version of magic similar to harry but weaker.

The talk he had with them had been one of the most intriguing he ever had. They talked of beast he never heard before and "color" they seemed to spot around them. Luna, as the girl was called, told him he had a green/red aura that was warm but looked false.

As it described perfectly his two specialized area of magic, he know understood what they were: seers. Honest to the Norn seers. He knew they had a different perspective of what was happening around them and sometime could take a glimpse at the future. Xenophilius told him how he could vaguely see what his daughter could and how she had predicted event before.

Had he been some random magicians, this kind of information would have been disastrous for them. He knew a lot of sorcerer that would have kidnapped the child in hope to use her ability.

While they talked and walked he invited them to visit his house as harry was almost as young as Luna and it would be good for both him and Wanda to meet other magical. It was not a difficult task to convince them. He gave Xeno, as he insisted to be called, an engraved stone to transport him and his family to his abode. He also wished to meet his wife, the woman seemed smart and he knew how difficult it was to study the fabric of spells.

The two of them spent the days with him and they used a bastardized teleporting trinket to go back to their home.

When he went back, he told Sylvi about a future visit from the Lovegood family and asked her to greet them if he was out at that time.

When he first went for a walk, it was to think. The situation was more complicated than he expected. From the information Xavier gave him, humanity was divided in four groups.

First were the human, nothing special aside from their adaptability and fast improvement. They seemed to segregate with the other groups and even among themselves. Nothing surprising as almost all the races had the same problems.

Next, there was the magical community. They had closed there world to the human and mutants in fear of what they could do as their power, while great, was not enough to defend against the rest of the world.

Third, the mutants: They were even fewer but compensated with highly powered individual that evened the playing field. Magneto and Xavier seemed to be the two faction's leader of this group. There was also some kind of heroes and evil league of people that used there difference to protect the human but since they were respected and not treated as trash like the mutants, he did not know if they should be in the first or third group.

Finally, there was the aliens as he called them. He was part of this group. Highly or not powered individuals from other part of Yggdrasil that resided on earth and could change the balance of thing if they wished.

Looking at the news after the attack on the manor, he was also part of the third group now. Apparently, Human media depicted him as a mutant protector willing to go to the extreme to protect them. After this, a lot of news tried to gain access to the manor but almost all of them were rejected by the ward.

Since they were based on intent, it meant that their intention were armful and the state they ended in was pleasing him to no end.

XoX Xavier PoV XoX

The sun was finally starting to shine for the mutants. Loki appearance and, if he understood Sylvi correctly last meeting, definitive housing here with his family was a godsend. He did not believe in fate or god but now he doubted it was just myths.

In the few week that followed the attack, after the news showed what happened and paper talked about the Norse god protecting the mutants, more and more of his people came to the manor. It came to the point that he had to build house near the manor for the family and people coming here.

The school looked more like a small village now, never in his wildest dream did he imagine it evolving to this point. He had new teachers for normal study, worker for the cafeteria, dorms, etc… It had been difficult to find people willing to work in a mutant environment and there was some difficulty for some post.

Now though, all of them were occupied and some mutant had prized gift for how useful they were in daily life. He had laughed a lot when he learned that a small "church" had been made in honor of Loki. Even when he told them he was no god, they kept referring to him as such.

His reputation was so high he had doubt they would follow him to hell if he asked. He had saved them from a life of distrust, difficulty and for some, pain. They now had a place where they all were the same in their difference, all because of him. They did not have to fear attack from the army as Loki was more than enough to deal with them in their mind.

They also had the X-men, people with fighting ability second to none. They knew them but they did not think them strong enough to protect them alone. With Loki backing them up, they were now more and more credible.

He had to ask Loki help for a lot of thing, when wave of mutants came, they had difficulty with the language and while as a telepath he could understand them, the others could not. The solution had been an irritated Loki giving them a book that would give people the common language when touched. Apparently, it was the standard in the universe and it kept spy from understanding them when they spoke it. As for why he had been irritated, they had stopped him in his private time with Sylvi while the children were out annoying Logan and playing with their friends.

The only thing that could make thing even better would be magneto joining them.


	22. XXII-magic?

Murphy's Law was not a joke.

Xavier knew everything was too perfect. Mutants had a safe place, magneto had recently contacted him to have a talk and a community of magically gifted people contacted him a few days ago. They wanted to have a meeting with him and Loki to negotiate a treaty of sort. Apparently, their "gift" had been present from a long time and they had isolated themselves from the common folks to avoid any fight and/or confrontation.

The presence of Loki may have changed their minds.

A few hours ago, the president called him for a meeting concerning the future of the mutant on the American soil. From the look of things, it did not look good. While most of the people in the newly dubbed "Loki's town" by the medias.

He knew the majority of people did still not accept the mutants but he hoped the president would not be close-minded. He did not want to be in conflict with them and if needed, he would authorize "agents" to come on his property to make a rapport on the state of the town.

Important issue aside, he had grown fond of the Lokison family.

Sylvi was like a mother for the few orphaned children they had and her mastery of healing magic made her invaluable for their community. Jean was the only was daring to go against her and it was mostly on moral decisions. She was a frost giant and most of her proposition were… barbaric by human standard. It did not stop them from being friend.

Loki was more like the funny uncle for everyone. Even him. His long life and jokester personality made him really popular with everyone and no one doubted his power. He had the particularity to bring strange people with him often but he put it on his luck. One such instance was when he invited a couple he met on one of his walk to dine with his family.

They came to visit from time to time as their daughter was a friend of Harold and the two of them were quite fond of each other. Miss Pandora was a quick thinker from the few conversation he had with her and she spent a lot of time speaking about magical theory with either Loki or Sylvi.

He had remarked the strange look she gave Harold but thought nothing of it. He often had it when he saw people he thought he knew.

Xenophilius was .. Extravagant for a lack of better word. Most of the time, he was walking around the mansion or listening to his wife animated talk with a serene smile.

Another example was a young man he found. He had the ability of a spider and a lot of strength. Said young man was shy and humble, a proper young boy if he listened to Sylvi. Then again, she said he was a pervy young boy because of his telepathy, everyone was a young boy for her.

While everything was looking fine, a few dark cloud were showing themselves.

XoX Dumbledore PoV XoX

He had made a lot of mistake but now, he could say he had corrected a lot of them. When he first promised the lost Harry Potter and himself to correct his mistakes, he thoughts he would have a few things to do but he saw how far it went.

From the law classifying everything not human as dark or sub-human to the law keeping the muggleborn, or first magical as he preferred to call them, from important post in the ministry, he had allowed those to pass.

It took months to change them as the dark families and few neutral opposed him but in the end, he had managed to repel them or modify them enough to make them useless.

He also made a few change in the power allowed to different post. The minister could not decide the budget alone anymore and it would have to be passed to a commission before going to a vote with the Wizengamot for approval. He also restricted all law case to the DMLE head and Wizengamot to avoid any misuse of authority.

The Law he was the proudest to pass was the one concerning the veritaserum. The "Pureblood" or bigots for those who knew them, had managed to pass a law that allowed them to refuse the use of said potion on them. He had great difficulty to void it but the law he managed to pass after this made it mandatory for all accused.

He also asked the DMLE to investigate all of Azkaban prisoner to make sure no power abuse had been made when they go arrested. To his surprise, two people had been freed due to the lack of trial or evidences.

Sirius Black was the first out when it was revealed that he had no trial and when they used veritaserum on him, he proved his innocence. When he had asked where harry was, Albus told him the truth and while he did not like the decision he made, he understood why he did it. Sirius decided to help him in his mission to right the wrong of their society while searching for harry.

Stan Shunpike also got released. The trial proved he was used as a scapegoat by the ministry to appease the public and Medias.

A few had their sentence reduced or changed. For example: Miss Carlotta Pinkstone had been obliviated and she forgot her wish to break the statute of secrecy, Crispin Cronk had a fine for keeping dangerous beast in urban area and Jane court had her time in Azkaban reduced to one year.

They still had search party sent to search for Bellatrix Lestrange but they could only hope as she left no indication on where she could have gone. For all they knew, she could have drown while trying to escape.

XoX Bellatrix PoV XoX

When Tom came to free her, she was delighted. Even more when he told her they were leaving and the English wizards were boring. She always wanted to travel the world but her family did not allow her to leave and the family magic kept her from doing what she wanted.

She did the next best thing and accompanied Tom in his "activity". Rodolphus had been a pain since she knew him and she often had to obliviated him to avoid his "urge". She was, as the pureblood called it, undamaged good. Disgusting the lot of them.

Now thought, she could not say the same. When they went to India, they met a man that intrigued Tom. It was a surprise since few things interested him. She soon understood when they finally pushed him enough and he transformed in beast she never saw in his rage. Their spell barely damaged him and they had to flee. When they came back the man was back to his home and they decided to stay with him.

Something in his shy/good nature and alter ego attracted her. It only took a few month to make him succumb to her charm and claim him as her man. Tom kept himself occupied by either studying the magic beast in India or killing the fools trying to take money from her hubby.

They spent their time either studying or helping people as her hubby liked to. She did not care as long as he was with her and Tom not far.

 **Had a long WE.**

 **By the way the list of people in Azkaban can be found here: wiki/Azkaban**


	23. XXIII-time

Atlantis had been a wonderful city. A place where scholar had studied the mystery of the arcane and the point of life. Few knew about it as they had cast a giant ward around their island and only magical users could walk past it. The destruction of their city had been the result of bad luck and modified ward.

While no one knew the true story of what happened, Loki guessed it must have been the act of a jealous or greedy sorcerer.

Anyway, the point is, they had a plan in place should they need to evacuate earth. A spell to make their island fly as he did for his house. The spell in itself was not difficult but it required a lot of power to maintain it. He remembered how difficult it had been just for his house and did not want to experiment a whole city.

Though, with the direction event were taking, he may need to think about it. The meeting Xavier had with the USA president did not end well. They had asked for the ward destruction has it was an "unknown" and they wanted Loki to surrender itself to face justice.

He laughed at the idea. Surrendering to those fool was not in his agenda and if it came to it, he could still put more… active wards around the area. He already caught a few spies and soldiers, the next step would be more permanent.

The meeting he had with those magical communities went better. Accompanying Xavier, he talked with them and the direction it took pleased him. The American community had asked for an embassy, as did the Russian, they considered them important enough to keep contact. They also asked for the possibility to send orphans to the school.

When asked why, the answer had not been pleasing. Their communities had no laws or rules to take care of the orphans and most of the time said orphans ended up in non-magical orphanage. The Russian ambassador admitted that they had done nothing about it mostly because of pureblood and corruption.

The talk ended with the promise of an embassy for the magical communities and the acceptation of the magical orphans.

When everything calmed down, he made sure Xavier did not need his help anymore and went his way. He had made a lot of wave recently and he knew people on Äsgard must have seen this. His mother must have detected him with the power he displayed while dealing with the destroyer knockoffs.

Now, he just waited for her to appear before him. Her or Odin, maybe Thor if the idiot had looked at earth recently. He could swear he had detected him recently but with everything happening recently, he forgot.

Now though, he had to look at what happened while he was taking care of loose end. Apparently, many high-powered heroes were living near the school and the same could be said about villains. He did not want to deal with them as most were so righteous it made him miss Thor open-minded way. The sarcasm was heavy.

Sylvi had taken to teach the parentless children at the school. Her increasing "demand" in their private time told him all he needed to know. While she thought he had the same "breeding rules" as the giants, his mixed blood had erased the problem. When Odin had found him, he gave him his blood to keep his skin change permanent. It had made a mix that changed the rules for him.

If they kept at it, he had no doubt she would be pregnant by the end of the year. The idea pleased him. The feeling of fathering a young one had been woke up with Harold, Wanda and Pietro Speaking of the three, he had to prepare the ritual soon. He had wanted to do it before but time did not permit it. Blood adoption was difficult and time consuming. He had to take a lot of precaution to avoid any permanent damage or danger.

On another unrelated matter, the people he met in Africa kept sending him books. They somehow sent him rare books and he kept to his part of the deal. Seeing that some of those books where magical, he guessed one of them must have been gifted.

The magical communities had been a deception though. They were so backward and stagnant… They were a lot like Äsgard, sure of their power and unable to take a step forward. He could not understand how stupid they were concerning the orphans.

Anyway, things were interesting, he was never bored and events were amusing. He just hoped Tanos would not come here. The mad titan was a pain in the as with his 50%. It was his excuse anyway. Almost everyone in the right circle knew it was his way of courting death.

He knew Tanos was searching for the overpowered rocks. He could feel two of them on Midgard. One had been with the sorcerer supreme, the other he could guess its position. It may have something to do with the organization that tried to contact him since they learnt of his existence.

His past stalker has stopped pestering him and now, a young witch was trying to contact him. He could feel her call on the astral plan. She was quite insisting on meeting him but since she did not show her face he ignored her.

Time taught him one thing he would never forget: never follow a stranger. His brother had done so much time for their "quest" that he has made it his mission to never do it.

The joker intrigued him though. The man was always talking about a "joke". Maybe talking to him would make him understand, the man was not a real danger anyway. Ivy was also interesting, her power was as useful as it was dangerous.

He also wanted to meet Miss Harkness. He had heard of her and her supposed knowledge in the mystique art. She was supposed to work for a group of heroes also working in the USA. He was not sure how to contact her but he was sure Scott would help him with a promise of peace if he did.

The young man was too uptight for him and he made it his mission to make him smile. Now that he thought about it, he has been the same until he settled here. He was a bit disturbing how only a few years changed him so much. Had he stayed on Äsgard it would have taken century to change so much.

It had been a good idea in the end. He just wished it would last. Knowing the fates and his luck, Thor would appear soon and drag him to Äsgard. Maybe his mother, who knew.

XoX Frigga PoV XoX

She could finally sense him. It had been a while but she could finally feel where he was. Until now, it was brief surges, recently it had gotten stronger, now, she could feel it.

Her lost son was on Midgard, she could bet no one ever imagined him staying on this realm. Her work was mostly done and she missed him immensely. The few years he had been gone had been horrible for her, a part of her had been missing. Now, she would get back this piece.


	24. XXIV-spying

It was getting chaotic. Until now, heroes worked on their country or cities, not bothering each other. The current situation has them work together more and more. Mystical figures appearing left and right, monster popping out of nowhere, anarchy was a good description.

He has "worked" alone in Gotham for years and, while he tried to extend the help provided by Wayne enterprise around the world, he kept his mask of batman mostly in his city. Some of the heroes he knew and worked with told him jokingly that he has a plan for everything.

He was contacted by many people for help, from the simple ideas on how to deal with a situation to the assistance with powerful criminals. While not gifted, he has worked hard to be at the pic of the body condition and learned as much as he could to stay ahead of his enemies.

He knew he has limit. In a face-to-face fight, a large majority of the dangerous criminals would destroy him, he has no illusion about the result. That is why he used subterfuge and cunning to defeat them.

The appearance of being such at Superman or Doctor strange has been a pain in the ass for him. Those two had too much power. He, somehow, has found a way to deal with superman should he go bad and studying Strange gave him a few possibility to deal with him. While he has incredible power, he was still human and his repertory of spell was still limited.

Zatanna was harder to deal with as they are in the same category. She could not tracked, he has tried, because of the realm she spent her time in when she needed a pause from everything. Stephen could go there but seemed content to stay where he was. He hoped the man would not change his way, it would keep things easier for him.

Now thought, he has to deal with the Norse gods. His satellites had captured images of two of them and recently, a third has made his presence knew.

The first was Thor, not really hard to spot. Golden hair, big armor, hammer and red cap flowing on the wind. He found more information in shield database and the god was more like a glorified warrior than anything else. Stronger and faster than a human, a better healing rate and, if his guess was correct, a longer lifespan.

The third, he has less information. It was a woman if the image was trusted. She seemed to have a regal appearance. He has spotted her not far from the school from gifted and this gave if a few hint on who she could be. Either Sif, as it would be logical with the two that had recently visited earth or were still her, or Sigyn as it would explain why she went to the second alien. She could be someone else but those two were the most logic answer.

The second was the most interesting to him. In the past, human wrote of gods protecting them, nurturing them to be better than they were. It has been seen as fantasy but now, he has doubt about it. It has been a while since he began doubting them, Wonder woman's people had proved him that. He has met with a goddess, it was hard to deny their existence after that.

Loki was real. The god of lie, fire, mischief, and chaos, father of monsters, trickster, silvertongue and prince of Jotunheim was real. Most of the text were proved right. He IS the god of mischief and chaos. He would bet on his implication on most of what was happening around the world.

But, the god did not attack anyone, he did not try to make human fight against each other. The worst he could be doing would be putting mutants against humanity but the process has already started way before he came here. For the part about father of monster, he found the story of Loki saddening, five children, all killed or punished for things they did not do.

He has reservation on Loki but for now, he put him as a neutral. While he killed men and women when he destroyed the robot that sentinels, he did it to protect the children in the manor. He hated the idea of killing but Loki was not human and there law did not apply to him, he learned this the hard way when dealing with Diana. She has made her point and kept from killing to stay within man society as she called it.

Loki did not care. Normally he would put it as a villain but seeing that he did not do anything "dangerous" after that he kept him at neutral. He just hoped he would not have to deal with him personally. The man has showed a few of his skill in his short "fight" but he has no doubt he did not display all he could do. Dealing with an unknown was better left to people like she-hulk or superman; their absurd power would give them an advantage he did not have.

He has news from Zatanna recently. She has managed to get a _rendez-vous_ with the Prince as she called him. Apparently, morgana would go with her. They would eat at his house with him and his family. Apparently, the Norse god of mischief has two child and a wife, something to add on his files.

He also found quite a few people were visiting him when he has started observing his residence. Spiderman seemed to frequently go see them with his aunt and friends.He also saw a family, the Lovegood if the document he traced to England were right, and few individuals such as the fantastic four nanny.

It seemed that Loki was a lot more social than he thought. From his informants, he also learned the emergence of new cult, mostly within the mutant community, based on him. Apparently, they revered him as their savior. It would have been disturbing but said man seemed to be against that if his sources could be trusted. He has apparently asked for the destruction of shrines on his honor.

If Loki stayed on earth, it would change a lot of things and from what he saw, it would be for the better. Humanity has become stagnant, it needed a good punch in the guts to finally advance.

On another unrelated matter, he has detected a large surge of power near Cheyenne Mountain. He has tried to investigate but he found himself confronted to red tape and dead end. Whatever the government was doing, they were hiding quite well. He has found another challenge here and he would see it unraveled.

The power consumption was astounding and there was few people officially here, one of them was an archeologist knew for his theory on the pyramids and the origins of humanity. Most would simply accept the possibility but somehow the scientific community has banded together to have him branded as a fool.

With everything that happened on earth, he has to doubt their abilities to learn and understand. However, the fact that this man has been hired as soon as he has been fired from his university has been strange. It has been even stranger when he learned the implication of the air force. To his knowledge, they had no project that would need his expertise.


	25. XXV-SHIELD

The Tesseract was a pain to deal with for Fury. S.H.I.E.L.D had tried everything and had to move it a lot because of the experiments. Recently, they had engaged a brilliant archeologist to help with the origin of the device.

The man was convinced the pyramid were made by an ancient civilization coming from space. Ware they anyone else, they would not have hired him, this complot theory had so many hole it was not funny but his others work had been a source of important information for them.

He had worked on a part of history almost forgotten during the Iron Age. A time when story and reality were the same and humanity had faced the worst challenges. He had unraveled a text on a fight between humanity and giants. The story explained how a foolish warrior had tried to woo a giant woman and was rejected. In his shame, he avenged himself by killing her. It started a war they were losing until the Gods intervened and pushed back the giants from earth.

He had described a box offered by the gods for safeguarding in the study of the document and while S.H.I.E.L.D understood the link between the cube and this "box, they could not translate the rune appearing sporadically on it. They wished for the doctor to study them and tell them how to use and IF they could use it.

They had worked overtime to make him available, using every methods they had to recruit him. In the end, a few dollars in the right pocket had him evicted from the archeologist community and ripe for the taking.

Studying it had a heavy cost, between the equipment needed and the movement between secret laboratories. One of the "heroes" almost found them when they had tried to forcefully activate it in the Cheyenne Mountain. He was blocked by shield counter intelligence men and women but it has been too close for comfort.

They had wanted to ask for Loki help but they still did not know how to contact him. As he had made a few encounter and fiends since coming on earth, they had tried to plant agent to "meet" him but all their attempts failed. He was either making fun of them or ignoring them.

Maria was still on observation duty and for the sake of the mission, they had put her on a house near Xavier's school… or town now. She has made contact with a few mutants taking a walk or heading to the city. They had not be hostile but did not trust either. She had found a few more data and it helped them a lot.

From the latest things they had found, Loki was a humorous man and liked to spend time with his family. He apparently had three kids and a wife they had nothing on. One of the kid, though, looked a lot like one of the missing child from the English magical community.

Until recently, the English wizards and witches had been the most isolationist of their people but their current chief warlock had changed this. He had met the old man before when he took the post of director but apparently, the man had also changed. Their contact with the non-magical world had been more open and their laws were almost up to the international standard amongst magical communities.

When the man came to him asking for his help searching for a kid, he had been pleasantly surprised. Usually, the sorcerer would look down on his organization, even if he had a way to deal with them but they did not need to know that, and they disregarded them when dealing with international problems.

Overall, the magicals were coming out of their shell and S.H.I.E.L.D had good relations with them.

The mutants were another problem entirely. He did not hate them and he never would. They were as discriminated as the black until a few years ago. The only problem he had with them was their willingness to turn to crime. They had good reason, he could accept that, but the easiest path is not necessarily the right one. That is why he punished them like all criminals. Even with the circumstance, it did not excuse their acts.

He had hired some of them on shield and their talent had proved to be an important asset. He still wished he had managed to get Raven Darkhölm aKa Mystique. Her power would have been the best thing happening to S.H.I.E.L.D in a while.

He still has contact with Professor Xavier but their relations were delicate. He could not help them directly and since most of the attack against the mutant had been direct, his help has been next to inexistent.

He did not want to talk about magneto. The man was a danger and he refused any talk. It was not difficult to understand why but the situation was frustrating. If they could not open dialogue, they could not find a way to resolve the issue.

For Fury the solution was simple: give them an island, help them build and keep good relation with them. Sadly, the world government did not like it, their "human are the pinnacle of evolution" bullshit kept them to make the right call. He was convinced there was other reasons but it was not his job. He was employed to keep the treats to earth at bay and he would do so.

Sipping his coffee, he looked by the window on the helicarrier. Hydra has left sign of activities recently and he was sure his HQ was full of spy. He would have to deal with them soon. He did not understand why they kept trying.

History had shown repeatedly how tyrant would fall not matter how much time it would take. Hydra was just another group of likeminded people trying to achieve a dream that would never last. They had brilliant scientist, powerful backing but they lacked the numbers. It would prove fatal for them. He has made a direct order to kill any hydra agent found to avoid the process of the "growing head".

Looking at the sky, he sighed. Things were getting troublesome, even for him. He had to deal with people with dangerous power and idiots with racial beliefs. Why could they not just kill themselves and let the peaceful people alone. It would mean he would be fired but at least he could stop dealing with megalomaniac and idiots.

Speaking of idiots, he dreaded his meeting with stark. A few months ago, the man found he could not properly observe the school for gifted and it has made him mad. He ranted more and was more sarcastic than ever. His problem with the reactor has been solved and it gave him all the time he needed to work on this "anomaly" as he called it.

His behavior was curbed by his fiancé, praise miss Potts for dealing daily with this fool. He wondered If hiring her for dealing with people like stark would be possible, it would make his work easier and maybe keep the scowl of his face. People had the wonderful gift of making him frown and they used as much as they could. He often wondered what a world without them would be, he almost had a hard on thinking about it

 **Stargate? How did you come to this conclusion?**


	26. XXVI-diners

Their meeting has been and emotional one. Frigga had thrown herself in his arms crying. He has sensed her appear in front of the ward and walk to his door but he did not expect her to act this way. At most, he thought she would want to talk to him, make him come back, this reaction was weird.

She had cried herself into exhaustion and he has to take her in the couch to let her rest. She did not let go of him the whole time but the small smile on her face kept him from forcing her to let go. It has been a long time since he saw her cry and he never liked it.

He was pleased by what it meant. She has missed him. He knew she loved him; she has taken care of him from a babe to his adulthood. She did not dare to take his side when he had wished for but he knew her position was difficult. He was not informed of the new laws on Äsgard and as such, he still considered her as shackled because of her position of queen.

When she woke up, he presented her his family. Her reaction to the children has been highly amusing to him. She took them in her arms so fast they could not react. Wanda accepted the hug from her now dubbed "ma" as Frigga insisted she called her. Harold and Pietro reacted as he would expect from small boys, they tried their hardest to escape her hug. He knew better, as a child he accepted the fact he would never be able to escape her arms if she did not want him to.

After that, he took her around the place. She met with most of his acquaintances and got along with most of them. The X-men were not sure how to act as she was a queen from another world and he could see on their faces how anxious they were. He was highly amused.

The visit of the town went faster since he just passed by and explained what he was doing on Midgard. As time passed, he could almost feel the pride radiating from her. He asked her if she wanted to stay and she nodded rapidly while an exited Wanda dragged her and Sylvi to play.

Somehow, she accepted Sylvi readily even though she knew who she was. He has expected her to disapprove his choice. He could not lie to himself, he was whipped. Her will was his will, she has managed what a lot of people tried for a long time, make him her.

It was gradual but staying with her made him feel accepted, it was the same feeling he had with Sigyn. Speaking of Sigyn, he hoped she was still all right. He could barely feel the protection he put on her and his kids. The distance was too great to sense them properly.

She stayed with them for a whole month, spending time with either the children and Sylvi or him. The time they had spent together helped mend their fractured relationship and her willingness to learn the Midgardian way pleased him.

He knew it was only a matter of time before his father found him but he could not found himself caring anymore. He has a family, friends and things to do here. Äsgard was the last of his worry. He felt at ease here, free, he did not have to do anything for "the greater good".

He still wondered why he cared so much back then, looking at Harold, he could only guess. His son has changed since he first took him in. He was searching for acceptance and recognition so much it hurt him to think about it. It felt like looking in a mirror.

Now, he was much more open, mischievous and happy. For Wanda, hearing her condition from Xavier, she also changed a lot. She was smiling more and her magical growth has been impressive.

Overall, he was feeling nice.

XoX Zatanna PoV XoX

It went better than expected. The diner they had with Loki and his wife went well. They mostly talked about magic and the different branches used. She had learned a lot from the two long-lived magicians. Morgana has been less pleased by the meeting.

She did not hide her wish to have Loki as a consort or husband. Zatanna could understand. Due to her heritage, the Fae was almost immortal and wanting a partner with a lifespan as long as herself would be difficult. Even more since she wanted him to be an arcane user.

She was silent for a large part of the dinner but relented and it went pleasantly. She even gave them a token to contact her, be it for invitation or help.

As for herself, she was pleased to say she has made a great friend in Sylvi, or at least she hoped. The woman displayed a deep knowledge of magic and a joking side she did not expect from a woman like her. However, if Loki was the god of mischief, she should have expected it.

Bruce would be displeased with her. He has asked her to put a spying device to observe them but she could not bring herself to do it. They had been pleasant the whole time and Loki even helped her with a small problem she has with a spell she recently learned.

She could not repay kindness with such an act. When she left, she caught a glimpse of the children, two boy and one girl. They seemed to be around the same age and their curious glint has been extremely funny.

She even saw morgana smile at them. When Sylvi left to take them back to their room, she saw how strange the house was: the door appeared from anywhere and now that she paid attention to her surrounding, she could see the decoration move and switch.

It has been a while since she went in a sorcerer lair and even DR Strange house was not so "magical". The only place she could think about when she wanted to compare it was the various wizards streets around the world. They had this wonderful aura around them… She loved to visit Paris for this reason.

When she finally was back to the Wayne manor, she let herself fall in the guestroom bed. It was rare to be able to talk with fellow magician. The witch and wizards did not like her because of her special sorcery and the others known magician tended to avoid contact.

Dr Strange, Dr fate, Miss Harkness and Morgana were the only magician she could turn to if she needed help. Some Like Brother voodoo would help if they wanted but she knew it would depend on how they felt and it was better to see them as neutral party than ally.

Personally, she liked to talk with shaman. He was nice and his advice were mostly sound. His link to earth and knowledge of medicine made him invaluable and most of the villain/heroes avoided conflict with him because of this. He had proved repeatedly his knowledge when dealing with unknown sickness and dangerous virus.

Falling asleep, she closed her eyes and smiled. Things were happening a lot faster than predicted and it was chaotic. She liked it. Bruce not so much but she did not really care, magic was singing with joy, she could feel it.

She did not see the smiling Alfred close the door of her room. The old butler has heard her appear in the manor and made sure it was her. No magician ever dared to invade the Wayne manor but it did not hurt to make sure.


	27. XXVII-forward

Time passed and a few days ago, the world felt as if something important disappeared. It was special for even Loki could feel it. He did not know why but he was saddened by this loss, the last time he has this sensation was when he lost his sons and Sigyn to the manipulation of his father, it broke his heart.

The only hint he found was something he heard when he felt this loss: "excelsior". This word travelled the wind and most of the heroes heard it. Peter was the most affected by this, he could not explain why but it was as bad as when he lost his uncle.

Strange retired a few days after the event to meditate, he was not feeling at his best and guessed it was linked to the situation. Stark went on a drinking rampage to feel better, only to be stopped by his fiancé and retire himself in his home.

Bruce banner was surprised to feel the sorrow of his counterpart. He always thought the hulk could only feel hate but he proved him wrong. His two companion were unsure on how to react, Bella simply hugged banner while tom put a hand on his shoulder.

It lasted for a week, even the realm of Äsgard mourned for the mysterious being that made them feel so lost without him. Thor made a small shrine with the word he heard wrote on a stone imbued with magic.

They all hoped for this being to find a better place on his next great adventure.

XoX Loki PoV XoX

Harold was celebrating his eleventh birthday when an owl appeared near his home. The bird seemed annoyed by the wards and made it known by hooting as hard as it could. It amused Loki and it took an hour before he felt bored and went to see what the bird wanted. On its leg, a letter was attached.

The piece of magic he could feel from it was safe and he marveled at the way it worked. Supposedly, his ward should have blocked any tracking or locating magic. Magical beast such as this owl would be unaffected as long as their intent were nice. Still, on the letter, he could read his address and the name of his son.

He casted a few detecting charm on it and he could feel the same energy as the Lovegood had. Unsure, he opened it and read it. Apparently, his son was invited to a school of magic. He was even more surprised when a few students approached him with similar letters but different schools name.

He knew these communities were hidden, he found them while travelling around Midgard. They were not as impressive as they could but there way to approach magik was imaginative. It made him smile to know his old student was the founder of one of those communities. Fate has been kind to let him meet his student's student. Their first meeting has been strange but the dinners and visit they did helped them understand each other. She was so much like him it was scary.

He still remembered when one of Hogwarts teacher came to meet him and his family to explain them about this school. He sent them a notice to tell them when he would come. Loki, using the magik mark on the letter allowed him to pass unharmed. His reaction to Loki in his complete garb was perfect. The woman, Minerva, first stilled and then fell on her knee and started speaking in Scottish. Thank the all-speak for existing, he managed to understand her. After letting het calm down, she finally explained everything and when she saw Harold, she fainted.

When she woke up, she started calling him harry and swore his full name was harry James potter. Harold knew he was adopted, he parents told him when he was nine. He wanted to know more of his original family, why they had abandoned him. She told him everything and Loki could feel the weight on his son shoulder being lifted. After making sure his son was right with all the revelations, he went back to the school discussion.

It took a few hours but he managed to convince her to allow Wanda to go with his son, even thought she was invited to Salem. She did not agree at first but when he told her it was both or none, she relented and accepted. Sylvi then took his place and began to speak with the stern woman. The two got along well and he choose to leave them to their discussion.

Outside of his home, he stared at the stars. He could feel a force coming this way and he knew whom it was. He hopped he would have more time but fate did not her his plea. Humanity, Yggdrasil was not ready to face this threat. The mad titan was on a warpath and he feared the result of this war.

At his peak, his father could have fought and won against him but even thought he was immortal, his body was now old. The titan already has the mind gem, giving him more power and he somehow managed to harness it.

He did not know most of the realms were preparing themselves and hoped they did for it would be a dreadful conflict. He despised the gems. They should not exist and he knew there was no way to hide them from the titan. He has time and means to found them.

He stopped his musing when his wife and guest came out. The old looking woman was smiling gently and left after making sure Harold was fine.

Wanda reaction to the news has been nice, she was smiling like a loon and telling to everyone how she would study to be like her father. The other kids accepted their invitation to the different school and were delighted to be given this opportunity. As most of them were orphan, Loki was considered their de facto magical parent and met all the representative that came to explain the situation to the children.

Apparently, his name was still respected on Midgard. It pleased him.

XoX Albus PoV XoX

The change he made in the English magical community were monstrous. He managed to bring equality using old laws giving him more power. The dark families tried to repel them but the bill kept them from succeeding. Malfoy was as pale as humanly possible when he passed a law allowing the goblins to audit the transaction and bring to the Wizengamot attention any gold movement they saw as illegal.

The "bloods law" were abolished and Magical creature were given the same right as any wizard. The "Dark creature" could be seen walking the street along the common wizard and relation with them were never better.

It took time and a lot of work but their world was now more open. Working with the non-magical also proved to be a good idea. While they could not use magik, they developed new technologies that gave them a lot of advantage. Albus used his position at the ICW to promote working with them. The MACUSA backed him up explaining how magical user were already known by the non-magical.

He was pleased by his work but his greatest achievement was when he finally has news of Harry. The book of name found him but to his surprise, his name was changed. He tried to apparate near the address but strong wards blocked him. He decided to send Minerva without telling her whom she would meet.

When she came back, she told him everything and he was more than pleased by what he heard. Harry was adopted by the patron of magik, merlin's teacher. Fate were kind after all, no one could protect him better than him.

He just had to wait for September 1st, he would finally see young harry again.


	28. XXVIII-grey

The fates were laughing. At first, they played with the timeline and crossed strings of fate to amuse themselves but in their manipulation, they managed to fusion some realities. Young harry potter should not be in a lovely environment, Tom should not be a carefree murderer and more importantly, Loki should be on a warpath.

All the change came from what question from Loki: Why? In his original timeline, he did not ask himself this question and it resulted in his dark future. In this timeline, he made a few capable friends, has a family and practice his sorcery freely, things he did not do in his original reality.

The situation pleased them to no end. Tanos was moving and even they could not directly touch his string of fate. He was not far from the realm of real of life and death. While the two entities did not seem to care, the fates knew death had plan in action to deal with him, her chosen was groomed by one of the most vicious and dangerous magic user after all.

The future was now dark but they could see a small light in the darkness, they could not do anything but watch as the darkness or the light disappeared.

XoX Loki PoV XoX

The preparation were advancing nicely. The stone required to make his plan a reality was enormous but he knew it needed to be done. The relation they had with the government was strained and anything could start the hostility.

The town was getting bigger and the appearance of a magical street made things even more difficult. Xavier allowed the MACUSA to build it on his ground as long as they followed the same rules as the people already living here.

This new street was a plus to the people living here, the wizard and witch could provide services for a fee. The people living here marveled at the wizard. They knew magic existed and saw him do it but seeing others practice it as naturally as he did was amazing in their eyes.

As time passed, more and more wizard came to live in this new safe heaven. Practicing magic without fearing to be discovered was something they wanted for a long time and this new place gave them their wish.

Still, when this McGonagall came, he wondered how she missed this. Well, he could not really talk, until recently, he thought they were stray wizards and witch seeking safety from his wards. He did not understand how he missed this but put it on his work. Thinking about it, it would have been easier to send him to an American wizard school.

Anyway, the addition of this community to the already present mutants made them more "dangerous" to the president. He often called the professor to order him to take down the wards and allow the army on his land. It always ended in the president yelling and ending the call.

He sometime wished for things to be as simple as on Äsgard. He could have simply walked on the president, beat him in submission and taken his place as a leader. He could charm him and bend him to his will but he had no doubt they were prepared for this. After all, he knew mutant could have this power and so did they.

Harold and Wanda would soon leave for Hogwarts, he did not like the idea of his son and daughter so far from him and his wife but it was a part of Harold past he could not deny him this. Wanda was going with him and he knew they would have each other back. Sylvie had casted a few charm on them, mostly to make sure they were not in danger and also to keep her informed on their health. She liked the professor that visited but did not trust the other professors, as she did not meet them.

He heard a few stories of Britain and did not like it. Apparently, their government was corrupt and a part of their population still practiced blood purity. The information were quite old but the ward surrounding the English community were keeping him from using scrying spell.

Frigga insisted in being updated about her grandchildren when in their school by using a magical stone allowing them to send letters between realms. They quickly agreed when they saw her stern face. He conveniently had something to do when she tried to give him the same order.

She visited often. He knew she had few friends on Äsgard as she was the queen and she could not leave as she pleased. His presence gave her the excuse she needed if she was caught and the presence of witch and wizard allowed her to make a few acquaintance with which she spent time to talk.

He was sure those old women knew more about his young day than he liked. They respected her but did not put her on the same level as him. He was still considered as a god of magic and seeing how poorly they practiced it he could understand.

He knew they were able to be much better in spell weaving but they still used wands. Merlin used a staff but it was mostly because he had an injury that made him difficult to walk and his magic was too wild. The common wizards did not have this problem but they kept using tools to use magic.

He was surprised to learn their classification of magic. How they separated good and bad magic almost made him laugh. He guessed their simplistic view of magic was caused by their government wishing to keep a tight leash on them.

He insisted in lecturing the more adept in his way as it would add a layer of security for the town. A dozen of magical being able to caste a stunning curse could keep Asgardian warriors at bay. The ward surrounding the land would protect her but he preferred to take all the precaution before something happened.

Dr strange seemed to be a good man but he was an American citizen before being a sorcerer. He saw this when he learnt of his inaction concerning the magical society on earth. He was the sorcerer supreme and it was his duty to make them advance and keep their more… dark element down. On the other hand, he intervened if any "villain" took action in New York.

It was saddening to see such a powerful magical being act this way, preferring his non-magical origin to his new statute. He could understand as he did not really act on his role as magic patron but he was not a real god and his power was not enough to "rule" magik.

He had to find a way to push his power further, it had stagnated for millennia and the future was looking dark. He had to find a way to be stronger or his family would be in danger.

XoX Tano PoV XoX

The time was coming. He found the gems and knew where two of them could be. The information had been hard to get but a few days of torture made the man spill everything.

Earth would be a challenge. He knew the Silvertongue was here and so were a lot of dangerous being. The world was also under Asgardian protection and an open war with them, even with the power of the mind stone, would be a failure as long as he did not have at least another gem.

The Realms were preparing themselves, he could feel it. The elves had their world shrouded behind their magik, the dwarves were fortifying their world and forges and the titan could not be reached.

Meanwhile he had kept his crusade and destroyed world after world to please the woman he courted; death. She did not show herself even after everything he did and he knew she was waiting for him to finish his work, there was no other reasons.

He just had to wait. In a decade or so, he would be at earth door and when he finally took the gems, he would be a step closer to his goal. Death would finally reward him and he could finally stop his work.

Looking at his army from his throne, he smiled. His daughters were searching for the remaining and he had no doubt they would soon find them. It was a simple question of time and he had all the time in the universe.


	29. XXIX-advancement

The news of Loki whereabouts finally reached all the realms. Even the titan learned of his new home. He knew it was only a matter of time but hoped it would them a year or two to find him. Apparently, an elf in pilgrimage saw his mother use the hidden passage between Midgard and Äsgard. His curiosity made him follow her. At the end of the day, his realm knew of his residence.

It only took a few weeks before all the main world knew. He already received invitation from the dwarves and elves to visit them and make a treaty with Midgard. From what he understood, they thought he ruled Midgard, something about the elves seeing a shrine to his glory.

From what his mother told him, it made his father and brother laugh when they learnt about it. Some Aesir saw this as his way to lord over the Midgardian but their wish to bring him for questioning was denied by Odin. His mother told him how he changed when he woke from his sleep. Seidr could now practice in the open and women were now part of the Aesir army or other important roles.

He also was correcting his "mistake" as she called them. Loki preferred "injustice" but it was only him. He had the Lord that had Sigyn and his sons "killed" imprisoned and the ban for his other "children" withdrawn and freed Sleipnir in the vast plain of Äsgard. From what she saw on his desk, he was thinking on giving back the casket of eternal winter to the giant. While it did nothing to the torture he was subjected to, it pleased him to see how his father was trying to correct his errors.

He knew he should have made a rule about those hated shrines. Xavier insisted it was their choices and it helped maintain a sense of community. The wizards and witch did not help as they always referred to him as "lord".

He had a lot of power now, true, but he was still far from being the absolute ruler. He already had letter of association from people like Doom and Ra's Al Ghul though. Doom, he did not trust him, the man wished for power more than anything and if he was anything like in morgana original time line, he did not want to associate with him. Ra's Al Ghul was something else. While he knew the man was the master of an assassin society, he also knew most of his "crime" were against corrupted people with power.

Storm taught him a lot about the man. She thought he was misguided due to his old belief and wanted to bring him to justice for his crime, as no man should have this power. He did not comment on this. In all the years spent here, he learnt one thing, as long as you are in a position of power; you have no limit in your action.

Small country also contacted him. Most were from Europe. He smiled when he saw where those countries where. He remembered them from his young days. Their people were fierce and they were always open to new things. They still were pirates and murderer but in those times, most of Midgardian were the same. The story with the giant had been a mistake they had paid in full and he knew they had saved the text from those times as a reminder of their ancestor foolishness.

Speaking of it, he could feel something akin to a frost giant magik near a country called Norway. He was not as strong as it should be for a frost giant but enough for a half giant.

Those countries representatives wished to meet him to speak about a common future. It was nice change from those threat letters he received from Islamic country and warmonger states such as the USA and China. He could feel someone was making them do the dirty work but did not care enough to find who and why.

While Harold and Wanda were at their boarding school, more people joined the community mutants and wizards built together. He had to extend his wards to allow the new people to build their homes. The X-men were now more like the police officers of this town. They still went to retrieve mutant now and then bus they spent most of their time teaching and keeping the rules in town. Many magicals joined, a massif group of people from Asia, mostly Chinese and Russian, arrived a few days ago. Their governments were not as accepting as the European's and the witch hunt was still a things there.

Thanks to all the "gifts" they now had, they were self-reliant. He heard Scott laugh to himself while taking care of the expense. They had almost no expense going outside of the manor. The wizard and scientist were working together to make magik and science work together. He could help them as Äsgard had millennia of experience and he was well learned in these subject but seeing their joy when they succeeded even if it was something small made him back down. It was their time, their moment of history.

At first the wizards and witch were separating themselves from the mutants but after he explained to everyone his theory on mutants, the all mingled. The wizard decided to see the mutant as magically gifted people and the mutants saw the wizards as mutant at their full potential.

The more combat oriented mutant and witches were integrated in a self-defense force led by Miss Grey. He sometime participated as an enemy to see how far they got in their training. While not as strong and experienced as him, they had imagination and he was often surprised by their actions. Mutants and wizards were a dangerous combination for a straight fight.

His plan was almost ready. He just had to find a place to teleport. He knew a few planet were they could go but he guessed their humanity would make them decide on a world near their place of birth. Mars looked like a nice place and with the help of a few people, he could make it livable. The eleven owed him a few debt and he could use this to advance in his plans.

Now that he thought about it, from coming to Midgard to living as some kind of de facto leader of a city, his plan went by the window. He looked at the swimming pool and smirked as Pietro made a wave that splashed on the sun bathing Rachel summers. He laughed when he saw him flee in front of the raging young girl.

He still had to meet Magneto soon. The man had asked for a meeting a few times already but every time his condition were not acceptable. Some of the people he had working for him were not acceptable and if he wished to join the ever-growing community he would have to separate from them.

He also had to find a way to protect them from Thanos sight. The titan was powerful but not knowledgeable in the warding art. As long as he did not find the power gem, they would be safe. While he could use the debts the elves owed him to make them help for mars, it would be another story to have them help ward the world. He was sure he could work something. If it came to this, he would ask the dwarves to make a defensive weapon that would keep Thanos army at bay.

It would not be as effective as the wards but it would help.

Sylvi was still researching how to fuse Midgardian technology and magik, she did not see he already resolved the problem and it seemed no one noticed. Even the Lovegood did not seem to see that his home was full of human device working on magic. He said nothing and watched, much more fun when they would finally remark it.

The Lovegood would soon move to their city as Pandora spent most of her time coming here to talk and work with Sylvi. Xeno also liked to spend his time talking with Xavier; apparently, they understood each other quite well. Luna made friends with a Pride and the two of them spent their time looking around for creature he swore he never heard before. The young girl mutation seemed to allow her to see what Luna was seeing. Something to research in his spare time.


	30. XXX- reality

He opened his eyes and closed them with a sigh.

It all had been a wonderful dream. How much he wished it happened as he dreamed it.

Sadly he never learned of his heritage before this sad day. His arrogance made him miss the obvious signs and in his hubris, he walked his doomed path.

The banishment of his brother, the attempted murder, the betrayal and his fall from grace.

He stood up from the couch he slept on and rubbed his face.

Long gone was his well kept appearance, he now had a beard and his body was more bulky. Working outside transformed him.

On the ground he found a few books that made him smile: harry potter and the philosopher's stone, X-men age of apocalypse and a few more recent comics.

He looked at the tv and snorted when he saw an interview of his brother. Since his disappearance on the rainbow bridge and hidding on earth, his brother spent a lot of time helping the human.

He was still bitter but the years spent in reclusion, living as simply as he could made him question his choices.

Cleaning up the cabin, he thought on his life up until now. He had been arrogant, too prideful. When he woke from his fall, he found himself in the mad titan clutch. Thanos tortured him for months but even with all his fault, he was still a patient man. One of Thanos minion thought he passed out during a session and took off the magic restrain. In a few second he sent himself somewhere far from the titan reach.

Luck had been on his side this day. He spent his time on earth healing far from the being he once only saw as ants. Using a complex mix of runic array and blood rituals, he created a small cabin protected from prying eyes.

His house cleaned he went outside and grabbed his axe. The winter was harsh and he needed to collect wood. It did not really bother him, because of his jotun blood, but he prefered the warm embrace of fire. The first element he mastered.

Walking in the wood he thought of his dream. He had been so at peace, so happy. But all of this was wistful thinking. A wife, a family, his mother acceptance...

He know he did a lot of wrong but did all of the good things he did not count? He was raped by a horse to keep his mother from being sold to a giant. His father believed the giant would not be able to keep his side of the bargain and when he finally saw how wrong he was, he orderedd loki to do something. Without any other solution he transformed into a horse to lure the giant's stallion.

He won the favor of other realms for his father and only got punishment as a reward. He would admit he did use his silvertongue quite a bit but as his father always said, "it's for the good of the realm"

He stopped his musing when he reached a dead tree. As he bagan to cut it, he heard the sound of a chopper. They passed more often this days. He knew it was shield. Even if he rarelly used his magic anymore to avoid heimdall sight, the basic runic array on his house could give him the basic information of the people a mile from it's position.

He knew it had something to do with a powerful artefact, any sorcerer worth his salt could feel it. No matter, it did not concern him. He was at peace here, as much as he could be. Stacking the logs, he looked at the sky, the days were getting longer.

XoX Fury POV XoX

They had to find it, they were so far behind the threat from outerspace it was not funny.

The Asgardian Prince was a great help but they needed something more, something to help them fight on equal ground with the other species they would meet.

A few days ago, the laboratory guarding the tesseract was attacked. Someone knew they had it and they needed to relocate it. Norway was not safe anymore.

He also had to make sure Loki was not around anymore. He apparently "died" on the rainbow bridge but as long as no body was found, he believed, the mad prince just disappeared somewhere else planning his revenge.


	31. XXXI-context

He thought back on the dream he had a few days ago, how pleasing it felt.

Maybe those long day without sheming or planning made him lost it...

Though, the idea of a family was welcomed, who would accept him? Him, the rejected mad prince, the shame of asgard.

While he was not as powerful as he dreamed it, he still was on another realm of power and he had no doubt he could acomplish his dream if he wished.

The midgardian knew he was responsible for the destroyer, surely his brother told them.

Looking at the sky while tending to his garden he smiled. A life lived in a believe dreams to be the door to other realities. Maybe one of his alter-ego lived the life he so wished to have.

He sincerely hoped it was real, at least one of his incarnation got the happiness he was denied for almost all his life.

While thinking of this, he prepared the vegetables he would sell tomorrow. He needed to buy a new axe and a few gallons of petrol for his lamp.

It still felt strange to not use his sorcery casually but he knew heimdall would find him as soon as he tried to practice. The all seeing guardian could surely find him if needed but he knew he did not really wish to. The two never got along.

He still kept an eye open for his father's crows. Those beast were too good at finding things for their own good.

While walking he went back to musing on his dream. Half of the people in his dream, he could remember from his past or book but some did not make sense. His "daughter" was one of those.

He never met any one using HIS branch of magic. Chaos magic was too "chaotic" to be used by anyone else. It would take a miracle for a being to actually use it.

He laughted when he remembered the smile of his children, such beautiful scene forever out of his reach. There was somethind beautiful and sad about it. Knowing he could have lived this life but his decision pushed him where he was now.

Sitting on his rocking chair in front of the cabin he closed his eyes. Soon, he would need to step back into the grand scene of Ygdrasil. Thanos would not stop because he lost him, no, the mad titan was searching for the gem and already had the mind gem. As far as he knew.

He knew the space gem was on midgard. His "father" gave it to the human, keeping it far from Asgard. If he did not know better, he would bet he did it knowing it would bring war to keep it on Asgard.

He could not compete with the titan, he knew this but he could hide a stone. Fighting was never his strongest trait, he prefered illusion, misdirection and manipulation. He could hide as long as it was needed. The mad titan may be long lived but his minion were not.

He did not want to do it to save the word or to be accepted, no, he just wanted revenge for the toture and if it could save his mother than it was even better.

As bas as she was at being a mother, he still loved her. Like Mr Virtanen told him, the world could burn before a son would abandon a loving mother.

He met this man while selling the pelt from the beast he conversation, while short, went to the family.

He stoped roking the chair and stood up, stretching, he went inside. It was getting late and thinking about would not help.

XoX Asgard PoV XoX

Since Loki fall as they called it, they had known better days. For all his mischief and pride, loki was still a good ambassador and was well liked by quite a few nobles.

Thor, even if he was a good man, was not a diplomat and the relation with the other realm, while still good, took a dangerous turn. The dwarves were strangely silent and the elfs were getting more secluded.

Without his brother, the king seemed lost. More often than not, he would go on midgard to join his new shield brothers and sisters. The warriors three and lady sif were not as happy as before. They missed Loki foolery even if they would never admit it.

The king parents were no better, the all father had now a permanent frown on his face while frigga lost her smile. They blamed themselves for what happened and the allfather admited his wrong to thor regarding his adopter brother.

Without him, they lost something they thought they would never miss. Usually, they would wait for the prince latest mischief and have a good laught at his expense or the one targeted but now, the days passed calmly, boringly...

They missed him.


	32. XXXII-unexpected

Finding the reality stone had been hard.

The Aesir, after dealing with the mess of the dark elves, sent it to the collector.

Stealing it was difficult as the collector was very... protectiv... of his collection.

The plan was simple, aquire one of the stone and leave this dimension with it. The stone would give him engough power to do so and it's unique power would keep thanos from coming after him.

One of the problem was the destination. He would not be able to choose where he spell was not well documented and few had the power to use it. He was lucky enough to find it, even more to find a way to use it.

He spent weeks to prepare the ritual and he could feel the titan approaching. Shield was coming closer to his location, no doubt because of the power radiating from the circle. He could sense his brother with them. The fool still believed their mother was dead.

As if he would let this happen. Saving her had been hard but so was this ritual and he was a stuborn fool if nothing else. He knew odin found her a few hours ago, the spell he used to hide her in her room had been broken. The conjuration he used to replacez her played her role well.

He just needed a few minutes to finish the spell and banish himself and the stone far from the titan and this reality.

"B..brother?"

A voice he was too familiar with called from behind him.

"Is that you? I thought you dead?! We all tought you dead!"

He could sense the hope and despaire in his brother voice. The fool was too loving and forgiving. He turned to face him and was surprised to see almost all the avenger here.

"Hello brother. You should know better than believing this."

The sad smill on his brother face was welcomed. Even if he was envious of his brother in the past, he still loved him dearly. One can not spend millenia with someone without forming attachement.

"I know... Brother, you need to come back. Mother is dead... You need to be punished for your crime..."

Loki smiled as he looked as his brother. Always the jutice lover. The ritual was finished, he just needed to pronounce the spell and he would be gone.

Taking position in the circle while his brother and his comrade were preparing themselves to capture him he faced them.

"Never change brother. I would tell you to head to Asgard but I have no doubt they will soon contact you fo a life changing, shall we say, news."

Without waiting, he chanted the spell and in flash disappeared. The avenger looked around but found nothing, the ritual circle disappearing and the grimoire burning.

XoX change of place XoX

Looking around he could not determine wher he was. As would almost if not everyone in his situation, after all, all forest were the same. All he could determine was that he was on midgard.

Fusing the stone in his torso, he waved a few spell to locate the nearest city and teleported. He needed to know where he was. The stone was reacting strangely but he needed to know where he was first.

Searching for a newspaper her looked around. It had been a while since he last went out of his cabin. Finding what he was looking for he snorted.

 **A new country within the US?**

 **Mutant and wizard united?**

No doubt here, the fate were mesing with him.

XoX Loki PoV XoX

He looked around but found nothing aside from a familiar energy.

While he was speaking with storm about setting a meeting with Magneto, he felt a big magic he would sent a magical prob but the mana was too familiar, he needed to know who or what it was.

Still, there was nothing here and he had other things to do. He had no doubt it would come up later but he needed to take care of a lot of things.

Leaving after a last glance he teleported back to his home.

XoX Morgana PoV XoX

She could feel the power radiating from this unknown and while it felt similar to loki, it was more... reserved, prideful.

She needed to know who it was.


	33. XXXIII-clerk

**Published the wrong file sorry**

The stone was now part of him. He tried to take it out but no matter what he did it would not come out. Strangely, he could make it disappear IN his body. He did not know if the stone really was fused within him or used his body as some kind of host.

It gave him a major boost of power, he would at least admit that, but there was no documentation on the stones and no ones knew how they worked. The pulse coming from the stone were still here but he felt them less and less. It would need to be studied and the studies kept safe. He did not know if it ever happened before but he did not want his experience to be lost with him if he died.

He also had to avoid a few powerhouse, as strong if not stronger than him. They were searching for him, that, he was sure. The stone could easily be used to hide him or erase them but he did not know how to use it or if it kept it's property when he left his reality. He thought it shouldn't but the power emanating from the stone made him doubt his judgement

Using a few hiding spell combining elven magic and seidr meditation he learnt before departing his home reality, he sent himself to a random city. From the look of it, he was in France and if the Eiffel tower was anything to go by, Paris.

It took him a few days to find a way to earn enough to live. He "made" gold and sold it to some shady people. Using the money from his deal, he made an account in a random bank and, a week later, built a library where he could work as a clerk.

He did not a lot of experience living with midgardian but the French people were welcoming enough. They did not ask a lot of question when he told them he lost his paper. He simply was asked to wait for the administration to make sure he was not someone researched. A month later he was officially Lokkemand adalhaid.

(lokkemand is the Danish name used for loki and Adalhaid is usually a name used for woman composed of adal = noble and haid = dignity)

Looking at the door of his store he found it funny how fast it went to get his French identity. Either they did not care or they were really accepting of stranger.

While he worked he made sure to barely use magic. He was sure his spell would not come down but did not want to risk it. Small use such as levitating book, warming his tea cup or cleaning the store would not be a problem but something bigger like hiding the store from plain view, he was not sure the lock on his magic could support it.

Reading thye news paper "Le canard enchainé", he smiled at the front page. Apparently, his "twin" as he called this reality Loki, did a lot of good thing here. Saving mutant, making his own "country" and playing joke around the world. He smiled at the picture of the joke his twin played around the world.

Days passed and while it was a nice change to be able to socialise he found something he would have preferred to avoid anything that could make him remarkable. F ate were still messing with him as he found out the magical street was only ten minutes away from his shop. He already met a few wizards and witches who visited his shop while they where waiting for their friends or families. It would not be a problem if only regular wizard visited.

A family in particular kept coming to his store, the Delacour. He remembered them from one of the harry potter book. What he did not know though was their standing in the wizard's world. They could have been an old family, auror even, it would not have been a problem but no,Mr Delacour has to be the freaking head of the French Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Young Miss Delacour kept starting at him when she thought he was not looking and while he knew about veela from the books, it was something else to be the "prey" of one. He knew they matured differently from humanity, like the nymph back on Asgard, but it was creepy. Her parents seemed amused by her obsession and did nothing to stop her. The allure could be fought against but the "hint" she dropped were a bit too much for him.

Luckily, they did not come too much, once or twice a week. Aside from them, his customers were common people witch, wizard and regular people.

His luck run out a few month later, two of the strong presence he felt when appearing on this planet visited his shop. The first , Dr Strange, came to look for his collection of magical book and did not seem to be interested in him. It reassured him to know his presence was still well hidden.

The second was more... friendly... yes, friendly was the word. She came after someone told her of a new library selling magical AND common book. Apparently few did like him, preferring to either sell magical books OR common books. Had he known, he would have done like them. Still, she was actually nice and she liked to talk with him.

She visited often and gave him a lot of news about his twin. Apparently, Loki married Angrboda, now Sylvi, and the two of them were great friend. He knew most of what his other did thank to his dreams but it was something else to hear it from someone he knew from his dream.

She liked to speak about harry and wanda mischief and would often have a longing look in her eyes when speaking of the little one.

This style of life was good for him, he liked the calm of the library and the few people he became friend with. Smiling he closed the shop and went upstairs to read more about french history.

XoX Morgana PoV XoX

She still had no idea of the whereabouts of this powerful entity. It disappeared rather rapidly and the scrying was useless without something to base it on.

On her research, she met a clerk that seemed familiar. He was reserved but after a few meeting opened up to her. She could feel power from him, not on her league or other strong sorcerer but it appealed to her.

She liked how calm it felt around him and he looked a lot like Loki. The only differences being his beard and the bulkier muscles. IT was strange but she did not think anything about it.

When she spoke with him, he always smiled and never stopped her. He patiently waited for her to finish. She did not know why she told him so much about everything but did it anyway.

She thought of adding him in her harem, he was nice enough to the eyes and she liked the way he spoke to her, it made her all bothered.

She would need to speak with Zatanna about this.


	34. XXXIV- Preparation

Lokkemand looked at the street and smiled. He finally "moved" safe heaven, the newly renamed city of magicals and mutants.

He felt the power used for the ritual a few weeks ago and since then media kept talking about the disappearance of said city. In its place a giant crater. At first, he thought it was a new magical dome but the pulse were coming like violent waves and a few hours after it started, it stopped as if it never was here to begin with.

He did not expect his alter ego to do it so soon. Either the elves worked faster than he remembered or Loki found another way. He could feel the presence of the city on Mars. Seemed like the plan did not change a lot after all.

He walked to the door and switched the sign to open. No matter, he had a shop to take care of and he did not want to give more hint on his whereabouts or identity. Fleur kept coming to his shop even when he made it clear she was too young. He though time would make her see reason but the young woman was stubborn. She refused to let go of "such fine specimen" as she liked to say. Morgana came but less than before, he supposed it had to do with the recent ritual.

When he was not working in his store he was outside, experimenting with the stone. He learnt a lot less than he wished but managed to understand a few important things. First, it did not have it's original power any more. Second, it reacted more like a second source of power and while he could use it, it recharged itself by absorbing his magic.

While meditating he tried to feel the extent of the stone power. It was enormous. Using it, he could confidently say he was among the strongest magic user currently alive. Sadly, he could not try to use it. The power would allow others to detect him and he was not ready.

Thanos was close, he could feel his power clearly. He knew the titan had one stone and while he could not use it at his maximum potential,it was still very dangerous. He had to prepare for the fight that was coming.

XoX Loki PoV XoX

It took a lot out of him but with the help of the magical community in new heaven and a few of his friends the ritual succeeded. Mars wasn't ready yet but the elves promised him it would be finished in a month or so.

With the help of the different magical communities, he made transport circle to link the wizards streets to safe heaven. The mutants were still reluctant but they accepted his decision. Here, they did not have to fear assassination or war. Their gifts and magic allowed them to be independent from earth and while they would miss their homes, feeling safe was better than fearing countries government.

While resting, he thought of the familiar power surge a while ago. He could not point it and it disappeared since then. His mother told him it felt like his own power but more reserved, like he was in the past.

Morgana told him the same thing about the familiarity of the power and gave him news of her search when she came to visit. Tough, she spoke more of this new man she met than her search. Apparently, she found a new object for her affection.

Looking at the sky he sighed. The ward surrounding the city were stronger than ever. HE hoped it would stop Thanos should he lose. He managed to get the doctor help and a few heroes also promised to help him fight should he need it.

The ICW Already was preparing for the conflict, equipping their Aurors with the best armours possible and allowing them to train "dark" magic. The unforgivable were authorised for this particular event. They put everything they had on the table, their survival was at stake.

Heroes were training like there was no tomorrow. They heard of the strength of Thanos and his vast army. The lantern sent a few elites from Oa to help prepare earth and they also reinforced the patrols in the galaxies they protected should Thanos visit them.

The Dwarves and elves were still upping their defences but kept tabs on each other should the titan attack.

The universe was at war and the future was dark.

XoX Thanos PoV XoX

Looking at his army he smiled. They were approaching their goal. Soon, he would collect the stones and achieve his work. While he was looking at the vastness of space he thought.

Death still ignored him. People thought he did this to please her, other to balance the universe. They were as wrong as they were right. At first he wanted to please death, to seduce her, to have her but with time, it changed.

He wanted her to give him the only thing no one could give him, HIS death. His people were no more and because of his foolish wish back then, he now was too powerful to die naturally. Until now, he never met a warrior powerful enough to kill him let alone defeat his army.

People kept coming at him to serve him and do his biding. It made his work easier and with luck it would attract powerful people that could kill him.

Some could say he could simply kill himself but he did not want such a pitiful end. He wanted to die in the glory of battle, to fight until his last breath. A glorious end for the last titan.


	35. XXXV- two?

She could feel two of them.

It made no sense. Ever since she found him, she made sure to keep an eye on him. She did not want to feel as powerless as she was before finding him. The simple idea of him disappearing again made her scared. She know it wasn't likely to happen but she did not want to take any risk.

She attached the scrying spell she used previously to a globe and placed it in her study. It showed a display of Yggdrasil with small dots. One for her: a golden dot, one for her husband : a silver dot, one for Thor, a red dot and finally a green dot for here mischievous son. It would give her their position at all time.

She made a mention of it to her husband should anything happen to her and waited to meet her sons to tell them. She could already see their reactions. Thor would surely laugh and thank her while Loki would praise her for a work well done and marvel at the tool she crafted.

Anyway, recently, the tool showed two dots, two GREEN dot. She had checked the spells and casted it to be sure but there was no mistake. The second dot wasn't far from the first, when she zoomed on them, she was surprised they were on the same galaxy.

She did not know how it was possible. Her son used a very powerful spell with the help of other to mover "his" people from earth a short time ago and while the spell would sometime show a trace of the user if the spell was strong enough she could see it was not the case.

The dot was too bright. Somehow, an other Loki was on earth. Not one to wast her time, she prepared herself to investigate. She wanted to see what was the cause of the dot, be it Loki's double or something else.

It took a bit of time and preparation but she was finally near the anomaly. It was a _wizard_ street in Paris. She could not locate it more precisely but she did not have to when she saw him.

He looked like a prefect mix of Thor and Loki, their secret love child maybe she thought with a laugh. He was a bit taller than Loki, bulkier and the beard... it was like looking at a young Odin.

As she observed him she saw him open the door of a store and put the sign open on the door.

After a day of observation, she went back to Asgard,using one of the secret passage her son showed her. She had much to think about. This man, as she could not prove he was her son without a direct approach, was mostly likely a clerk and from the look of it was a peaceful man. Most of his day was spent drinking tea and reading.

She could feel a bit of mana coming from him but nothing as strong as her son or powerful enough to be a danger. He could be hiding it if he was her son's double but he was too different. While his face was slightly similar, he was more rugged, looked more mature.

As she thought about it, she did not see her husband go in the direction of the passageway.

XoX Odin PoV XoX

He knew his wife found something worth investigating and he needed to know what it was. As he did not want to be spotted he hid his power and transformed in and old looking guardian. He was not called the god of knowledge for nothing.

As he walked to the shop his wife observed for most of the midgardian day, he was surprised. The young clerk looked like him when he was young. It was... disturbing. Did she want to go after a younger man?

While his thought spiralled, he missed the man standing up for his chair and walking in his direction to invite him inside. Now that he was close he could feel it. The man was not normal. He could feel the presence of an Aesir and a giant in him.

So his son wasn't as special as he thought. He did not remember any Aesir leaving the realm for a long time and even more so to elope with a giant. Still, the man in front of him was undoubtedly hiding his power. As skilled as he was , Odin was more experienced and fought enough sorcerer to know when one was hiding something.

He did not know why the man was hiding but seeing as he was working alongside midgardian and did not display any hostility he guessed he was mostly hiding in fear of his heritage coming to light.

Browsing around the store, he found a few interesting scroll and book. Most came from other "myth" as the human called them. He remembered Zeus, cheeky lightnint user with a strange liking for drama and as loyal to his wife as a drunk to water.

One of the few magical user warranting a visit from him to make sure he did not too much damage. The man had some Aesir ancestry and his power was a watered down version of Thor's but by mortal standard it was impressive.

His "family" developed strange spell and rituals but seeing their history he wasn't that surprised. The man loved to mate as an animal and he wasn't above rape. With such deranged mind it shouldn't surprise him to see how imaginative they were with their spell.

As he read them, he observed the strange man. He was talking to some young lady that did not hide her attraction to him if what he heard was anything to go by. Who know young people were so daring now. He saw the mother of said girl a few feet away smiling and giggling at her daughter clumsy attempt at seduction.

Veela, they were Veela he realised. He had to command the man will. Few men could resist their charm when they wanted to seduce them. He still could remember his younger days when he met one of them for the first time. She had seduced him so easily, now he could laugh at himself while thinking about it... haaa, to be young and foolhardy...

From the look of it, the two knew each other and it was not the first time she voiced her thought of him. He could feel the amusement in the man answers.

Looking back at the man he could feel the beginning of a plan forming in his mind. Maybe, he was the answer to his problem. Without so much as a word, he disappeared from the store.

XoX Loki XoX

He felt two powerful being today. One observed him from afar while the other came to his store. They did not seem to be dangerous so he did nothing. The first left in he afternoon while the other observed him and his interaction with the Delacour.

Fleur kept asking for some "private" time to show him how interesting she found him and as usual her mother did nothing to stop the teenage Veela in her quest to seduce him. He had to admit she was stubborn. He guessed it had to do with her race. Veela were rather... territorial when it came to something they wanted to make their. He saw it when Fleur "talked" with some of his admirer, Norn it felt weird to have those, to "ask" them to leave him alone.

Morgana was coming less lately, as was Zatanna. He guessed the plan his alter ego made was taking a lot of their time and while he "knew" of what he did he could not guess what he would do in the future.

AS he closed the store he looked at the starry sky. Thanos was approaching but for some reason, slower than before. He did not know why but if something was slowing him, he guessed it was a blessing. More time for him to prepare something for the oncoming fight.

He knew he would soon need to reveal himself but his current lifestyle pleased him, he did not want to change it too fast.


	36. XXXVI-near

He could feel them observe him... again. Norns it felt weird to be studied so much. At first they kept their distance but now they blatantly came in his shop. While he did not really mind, he got curious one day and put some identification rune on his door frame. The result surprised him.

His alter ego mother and father. They either had an idea on who he was or they got curious about the power he emanated. It was not difficult to guess when he thought about it. Somehow his cover was blown. He did not want to make the first step and reveal himself so he waited for them to do it.

Onto other mater, he finished the ritual to take care of Thanos. He found it while working on the stone. A ritual where the user could seal virtually anything in a forgotten dimension at the cost of his life.

How the human came with the idea of such sorcery, he had no idea. He stole it from a man calling himself lord of death while said man was working on building an army of undead.

The story behind said encounter was funny to say the least. One day, he decided to go on a trip to Germany. He wanted to see their wizarding street and maybe buy a few tomes on magic. As he walked around he felt a relatively large magic outburst nearby and decided to go investigate.

When he reached the origin of the outburst, he found a man in a village bathed in blood and corpse, he could hear him chant a spell and all the body stood as one. He couldn't feel any life coming of them , only the cold embrace of death.

The man spotted him and began a tirade about being the strongest man alive and conquering earth with his undead army. Not willing to hear more, Loki invoked a large pillar of fire that destroyed all the undead and killed the fool.

He then investigated the small town and found the house of the madman. That's where the rituals and others forbidden ritual were. How such man came in possession of them, he couldn't. Even by mortal standard, the man was sub-part. His power was more or less equal to Fleur and she hadn't matured her magical core.

Anyway, the ritual took months to prepare. He had to find rare material and it consumed a lot of power just to draw one rune, a whole day of concentration and power. There was thirteen runes to draw and he couldn't make them one after another without damaging his body with the lack of rest.

While he rested, he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. He would need to have Thanos come at him. The ritual circle needed to be near him to work and he would only have one chance to make it work. Even if it did not, he would die as the price of such magic was the life of the caster.

He stood from his bed and looked at the sky. Maybe the fate were kind after all. While he was not able to do much in his old universe, he could give this one a chance and finally have a sense of closure.

Time was running out.

XoX Loki PoV XoX

He knew his father and mother went to earth a lot recently. He could feel them. He knew something interested them and he wanted to go see what it was but his work here kept him from doing so. Even with his friend help, they had a lot to do in order to welcome the mutants and wizard on their new home.

Morgana looked depressed recently and when he asked she just pouted and demanded them to fasten their work. She would often look on earth direction with a sad smile and Sylvie would look at here with a knowing look.

Recently, wizard government came to him for negotiation, they wanted to move over. He needed time to prepare everything but accepted. Humanity proved itself not ready for change such as magical user population or mutant.

With all this happening, he had less time to prepare Thanos arrival. It weighted on his mind but somehow, he knew something would happen and everything would be fine. He did not know why but he KNEW everything would be fine.

While Thanos wasn't the only danger, he was the most dangerous being alive and without him, Yggdrasil would be safer.

XoX Fury PoV XoX

Something big happened in Germany, he did not know what and it was troubling. From the report of his agents, a man fought a group of people and annihilated them, creating a pillar of flame from nothing and destroying the centre of the town.

He knew something big was happening on earth. With the mutant and wizard disappearing god know where and the power outburst his new tools detected, he KNEW something was amiss.

Country leaders were asking for war with the norse god that "kidnapped" their citizen to build his own country. He had his hand full with the council asking for action and result.

He was thinking of retiring recently. The world could go fuck itself, he was tired of dealing with this shit but he know that if he ever retired, they would post someone less peaceful in his place and he did not want to see how it would go.

Luckily people like hill and coulson made his job easier. Bless their souls.

XoX Friga PoV XoX

She know her "other" son was up to something. How he thought she would not sense the detection runes on the door frame, she could not understand. If he was her son as she thought, he should know she would detect them.

Even after he got her identity, he did nothing, he did not approach her or observe her. He kept going as if nothing happened. Though, he was often absent as of late and she could feel the power he used for his most recent ritual. She guessed it was a ritual as she did not understand what it could be aside from that.

It was monstrous. So much power, so controlled and warm. She could only compare it to her husband and in his younger years. To think he was so powerful. She did not know how he came to possess so much strength. She had to make sure of his identity. She would prepare and ask him next time she came on Midgard.


	37. XXXVII-end

Time went as it should.

His alter ego finished to build the safe heaven for mutants and wizards. Without surprise, it did not go well with Midgard leaders. They did not like the idea of an autonomous other power with so much potential.

They tried to threaten them in coming back but it ended in a failure when they saw that most if not all of the families of those that left earth went with them. They tried using threat of war but it also failed. The magical protection stopped any idea of launching nuclear weapon.

Also, Loki display of power when he was hunted by the us army made them hesitate.

He also read something about stark moving out with them as the idea of magic mixed with technology pleased him and made him curious of the possibility. It was expected, really, the man loved innovation too much to not go there.

Earth was now "free" of wizard and mutants. The last spell Loki casted on Midgard with the help of his people was one denying humanity the use of magic or the possibility of mutation as they showed themselves unable to accept it. Midgard was now fully "human" and would stay this way unless they showed themselves mature enough to accept those different from themselves.

As for himself, he decided to stay on earth to prepare his finals days. The ritual was ready and he decided to make his last stand in a forest in Russia. When the ritual would start, it would send him and Thanos here and he would seal the mad titan in his mind to keep him from ever coming back to life.

To link a murderer to another murderer and kill one of them to kill the two. Who ever said killing two birds with one stone was impossible?

Fleur, Morgana and Zatanna tried to make him leave with them but he knew what he needed to do and it would be his last gift to Yggdrasil. He almost destroyed a realm in misguided anger made his family broken by his action.

He looked at the start and smiled. He was here. The titan was approaching. How he missed the planet of his alter ego, he did not know, maybe some new kind of runes or a spell he designed with the help of the midgardian and his friends.

He needed a few hours of preparation. As he looked in the sky he could feel the battle raging on, His alter ego had engaged Thanos. And form the look of it, most of the advanced race of Yggdrasil had joined the fight. Though he did not know how they came know he would attack so soon.

He did not know but IT. END. NOW!

XoX Loki PoV XoX

He prepared for years, and the time finally came. Thanos was here. Every heroes able was ready to fight, every wizards, witches and mutants were waiting for his signal to attack. The spell they casted to hide from his sight worked perfectly.

When he finally gave them the signal, a large blast of magical, energetic and psychic power was sent in Thanos army direction, destroying a quarter of it. The first stand of humanity had begun.

While their enemy was numerous, they had the power to keep them at bay. Sorcerer for the occasion used all of the spells at their disposal, mutants did not try to keep themselves in check.

He could see Magneto use his power like never before, hundreds of steel bar used as projectiles and swords shredding his enemies into minced meat. Professor Xavier was even more terrifying, he just needed to look at an enemy to make him fall dead on the ground.

The wizard and witches were also making good work of the enemy, using the most destructive spell in their inventory to deal heavy damage .

As the battle keep going, the enemy was gaining ground. Dumbledore was also proving his place as one of the greatest wizard to have ever lived. His spells were making the battlefield look like hell. He made rain of fire fall on the enemy and animated dragons of fire and rock attack the Chitauri.

The enchanted creature teared in the enemies line, no matter what kind of damage were inflicted on them, they kept reforming and attacking. The man was strong for a mortal, really strong.

Even Tom, or voldemort as he liked to be called, was using all of his dark art to take care of the aliens. To see the dead alien rise to fight their allies or his beast of fiendfyre hunting them was impressing.

The battle was going strong and even with the Asgardian intervening to help, it wasn't going well. As mindless as the Chitauri were, they had the number to make it insignificant. It surprised him to see them come, even more to see his father ride at the front dressed in his war attire. Even his mother was here, accompanied with more seidr than he remembered there ever was on Asgard.

His brother as usual was raging on the battlefield, swinging his armer left and ride, the thunder resounding with each swing. The warriors three steady at his side, showing why they were considered the best in their field.

As time passed, Thanos army did no dwindle down and seemed only to grow. The elves and dwarves joined a few hours after the Asgardians but it was not enough, he could see it. They were getting pushed back and they were tired.

As he was about to order a retreat to their main city,something happened.

XoX general PoV XoX

They were getting tired, the aliens never stopped coming and their friends were falling one after another. Even Loki showed sign of strain. They saw he was about to signal something but suddenly a violent explosion of fire was heard above the battle field.

"IT END NOW!"

A giant of fire appeared above the battlefield. He looked a lot like Loki, screw that, it was Loki with a beard and more apparent muscle. His signature lance was absent, instead, an axe of fire in his left hand and an axe of ice in his right hand.

No one had time to react when he swung his weapons on the chitauri. They could feel the power of the impact but it did not hurt any of them.

As they were about to resume the fight, the giant grabbed Thanos and disappeared.

"YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE!"

XoX Thor PoV XOX

Without their leader, the fight went a lot easier and it only took a few hours to take care of them. The midgardian proved their strength in the fight. He would never admit it but they scared him. The bald man, able to kill with a stare or the old bearded man able to create magical indestructible beast out of nothing.

They were mighty warrior. He would admit that though.

The appearance of the giant of fire surprised him. He knew they were loosing grounds and the giant changed everything. AS he finished his enemies, he went to his brother to ask what it was.

"Brother. It is good to see you well."

Loki looked at him with a tired smile, nonetheless, it was a real smile.

"Thor, I would ask you how you are but you seem fine."

He laughed at his brother usual smart ass comment.

"indeed! It was a mighty battle brother! Still, what was this giant that appeared? "

He expected an answer of his brother, he did not imagine his brother would not know.

"Come on brother, you do not need to hide your might in magic."

Loki's eyes were narrowed.

"It was not me. While the giant was looking like me, too much for my liking, I did not cast the spell for it and even if I wanted, it would ask for too much power."

He looked at his brother, disturbed by what he said.

"I know the spell came from Midgard, I do not know who used it but i'll soon find out."

As he finished, he disappeared. As did most of the powerfull seidr he saw fight and to his surprise his father.

XoX Friga PoV Xo

She was the first at the location of the ritual. Somehow, she knew he was responsible. There was nothing left aside from a gauntlet. She prepared a spell to see what happened when she hard the sound of several people appearing behind here.

When she casted it, she hoped she was wrong.

 _The giant of fire appeared with Thanos firmly secure in his hand. Without wasting a second He threw him in the ritual circle and went back to his original form._

 _Loki stood in front of the ritual circle as chain of magic kept the titan from moving._

" _who are you!"_

 _The titan was unnerved by loki's calmness._

" _I'm loki."_

 _A look of realisation appeared on hi face._

" _How can it be! I saw you fight, you do not have the power to do what you did."_

 _Loki did not stop the ritual and simply looked at the titan with a raised eyebrow._

" _So he was fighting. Good to know. You are not wrong, he do not have the power to do what I did."_

 _If thanos was surprised he did not show it._

" _So you're him but not him at the same time. A different universe then."_

 _Loki did not say anything or react._

" _I see. From the look of things you knew of me and prepared for this day. The you should know why I do this."_

" _You're mad, titan. Your perfect balance cannot exist and while the universe is finite, I know this version of myself will find a better answer than your."_

" _You fool yourself."_

" _Maybe... But a already made your plan fail once, I will do it one last time. My last gift to this reality."_

" _You cannot kill me."_

" _I do not need to. I just need to die with you."_

" _You fooooooool!"_

 _As he yelled, the circle flared and Thanos was absorbed in Loki while a black circle appeared under them. Black hand sprouted from it, grabbing the now alone Loki and making him disappear inside it before closing._

The first to react was an old wizards she saw on the battlefield.

"I believe this "loki" used an old dark ritual used to seal being or object. If memory serve me correctly, the spell was lost centuries ago. It's said the caster is dragged to the depth of hell and from the look of it, it may not be an exaggeration."

She was silently crying at the loss of a son she never knew when she saw his last moment. Everyone was silent in respect for the sacrifice this loki made to assure their survival. Morgana knew of him if her reaction was anything to go by. Apparently, Lokkemand adalhaid was known by quite a few.

They could not do anything for him know but she know he gave them a chance to prove him right.

Loki was the most troubled of them. Seeing this "double" die to save him and everyone he loved touched him more than he would never admit, even odin was touched by the sacrifice.

They know could rebuild and prepare for the future. They owed him that much.

XoX Lokkemand PoV XoX

By the norn, how was he alive. The spell was supposed to kill him, not send him somewhere else. He could hear Thanos laugh in his mind. Apparently the titan found the situation amused him.

He couldn't feel the stone any more and his whole body was hurting.

As he tried to open his eyes, he heard a man near him.

"Hey you. You're finally awake. They found you lying unconscious at the border. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time, like us and that thief over there."


	38. note

Here goes the next aventures of loki.

Loki's fate.

Have fun


End file.
